Azeroth (świat)
Wichrogród Orgrimmar Dalaran Cytadela Lodowej Korony Nazjatar |Rasy = Różne |Ustrój polityczny = Różnie |Władca = (lider Przymierza) Rada Trzech Młotów ( ) ---- (lider Hordy) ---- Czcigodni Niebianie ( ) Władcy Żywiołów ( ) ---- Siły Starych Bogów ( ) |Język = Różne |Przynależność = Czarne Imperium (dawniej) Imperium Zandalaru (dawniej) Imperium Kaldorei (dawniej) Przymierze Horda Plaga (Northrend) Imperium Nazjataru (Malstrom) Płonący Legion (tymczasowo) |Wyznanie = Różnie }} Azeroth - jedna z wielu planet, będących miejscem zamieszkania wielu rozmaitych ras. To tutaj głównie dzieje się fabuła Warcrafta. Świat Azeroth jest miejscem powstania wielu ras, głownie elfów (Kaldorei, Quel'dorei, Ren'dorei oraz Sin'dorei), ludzi, krasnoludów, taurenów, goblinów, trolli, gnomów oraz smoków. Podczas swojego powstawania został pobłogosławiony przez tytanów, przez co uważany jest niekiedy za święty świat. Jednak około 10000 BDP Nocne Elfy zaczęły masowo korzystać z magii Studni Wieczności, czym zwróciły uwagę Mrocznego Tytana Sargerasa. Demoniczne armie Płonącego Legionu, dzięki pomocy Azshary, królowej Wysoko Urodzonych widzącej siebie jako małżonki pana Legionu zaatakowały świat, jednak ruch oporu przeciwstawił się szalonej władczyni, a ta usiłowała przy pomocy mocy Studni ustabilizować portal, jaki miał sprowadzić Sargerasa. Ostatecznie nie udało się to, co doprowadziło do Rozbicia Świata i podzielenia pierwotnego Kalimdoru na wiele kontynentów, takich jak Pandaria, Wschodnie Królestwa, Kalimdor i Northrend, które położone zostały wokół Malstromu - szczątków Studni. Innymi regionami są też między innymi Zniszczone Wyspy, Kezan z Zagubionymi Wyspami, Kul Tiras czy Zandalar. Stopniowo rasy były przyciągane do Azeroth (takie jak orkowie, draenei i ogry), czy to przez wojny, czy kataklizmy, wszystkie jednak szukając na tym świecie schronienia przed niebezpieczeństwem oraz miejsca na nowy początek. Jedne rozwijały się, a inne powstały z pyłu. Narody i frakcje walczyły brutalnie zarówno między sobą jak i z demonami Legionu, czy też kultystami Starych Bóstw, których tytani dawno temu uwięzili w swych więzieniach, lecz Ci wciąż mogli wpływać na umysły swoich wyznawców. W czasie tuż po i przez następne 20 lat po otwarciu na południu subkontynentu Azeroth Mrocznego Portalu, jaki sprowadził orków światem targały liczne wojny, z czego najsłynniejszymi były Pierwsza, Druga i Trzecia oraz późniejsza wojna zwana Wyniesieniem Króla Lisza, podczas której Plaga zaszyła się w Northrend i tam odbudowywała swoją potęgę po ostatniej wojnie. Po Trzeciej Wojnie świat został podzielony między kilka potężnych frakcji. Jednymi z najważniejszych jest szlachetne Przymierze ze stolicą w Wichrogrodzie oraz potężna Horda ze stolicą w Orgrimmarze. Innymi frakcjami są między innymi nieumarła Plaga z siedzibą w Cytadeli Lodowej Korony, neutralny wobec Hordy i Przymierza magokratyczny Dalaran, fanatyczna grupa krzyżowców żądna wytępienia wszystkich nieumarłych znana jako Szkarłatna Krucjata, od dawna zagrażający Płonący Legion, mający swe siedziby niemal na każdym kontynencie, liczne siły Starych Bóstwo potężne podwodne Cesarstwo Nazjataru tworzone przez powstałe z Wysoko Urodzonych nagi, apokaliptyczny kult Młota Zmierzchu czy insektoidalni qiraji i silithidzi. Jest jednak również masa innych frakcji, z których część nawet jest neutralna. Warto zaznaczyć, że w sercu planety znajduje sie też Azeroth, potężny Tytan płci żeńskiej, jaki według Aman'Thula będzie kiedyś najpotężniejszym z Tytanów, jaki będzie w stanie stawić czoła zarówno Sargerasowi, jak i przerażającym Władcom Pustki - potężnym tworom, jakie są odwiecznymi wrogami Panteonu i które niszczą oraz wypaczają wszystko na swojej drodze, jednak jeszcze nie nastał jej czas, gdyż jest słaba. Planeta ma też dwa księżyce - Białą Panią i Błękitne Dziecię - oraz jedno słońce. Historia : Zobacz też: Historia Ponad 150 tysięcy lat przed otwarciem Mrocznego Portalu i znacznie wcześniej przed 150000 BDP, czyli w momencie powstania planety, ukształtowały sę Wielki Mrok i Wypaczona Otchłań. Wraz z nim narodzili się naaru i Władcy Pustki. Oba byty rozpoczęły walkę, ale wkrótce okazało się, że w wyniku walk podział na dobrą Światłość oraz złowrogą Pustkę został zatarty. Powstały w wyniku tego chaotyczne demony, uporządkowani Tytani, a także życie oraz śmierć. W tym okresie, zwanym przez uczonych Prehistorią, na Azeroth przybyły najpotężniejsze ze sług Władców Pustki - Stare Bóstwa. Swoją plugawą obecnością wypaczyły ten świat i ustanowiły ponure Czarne Imperium, oparte o zniewolenie mieszkańców planety. Aby sobie pomóc stworzyli rasę aqirów, których wykorzystali by zbudować swoje mroczne miasta, jak na przykład Ny'alotha czy Miasto Świątynne Y'Shaarja. W pewnym momencie jednak przybyli Tytani, jacy dostrzegli w Azeroth potencjał. Panteon pokonał Stare Bóstwa, więżąc trzy z nich: N'Zotha, Yogg-Sarona i C'Thuna. Czwarty z nich - Y'Shaarj - był najsilniejszym i nie mógł być pokonany poprzez zwyczajne sługi. Dlatego interweniował sam Aman'Thul, który zstąpił na Azeroth i wyrwał z planety Przedwiecznego. Niestety pozostała blizna zwana później przez jej mieszkańców Studnią Wieczności. W następstwie odejścia Tytanów jeden z Shath'Yar jakim był Yogg-Saron nałożył Klątwę Ciała na tytaniczne twory. W jego efekcie powstały takie rasy jak gnomy, krasnoludy czy wrykule. W wyniku Pierwszej Epoki Tworzenia powstał obecny kształt planety, a świat został uporządkowany. Około 16000 BDP miało miejsce powstanie pierwszego imperium śmiertelników - Imperium Zul. Epoka ta, zwana Epoką Zandalarską lub Epoką Zul czy Czterech Imperiów, była złotą erą trolli. Budując swoją dominację na Starym Kalimdorze uwikłali się w wojnę z insektoidalnym imperium Azj'Aqir, które pokonali. Podzielone imperium składało się z trzech sektorów: północy, południa i zachodu. Aqirowie wyginęli, zmieniając się kolejno w nerubian, mantidów i qiraji. Ci ostatni w pewnym momencie deewoluowali przez wpływ C'Thuna, jaki schronił się w podziemiach Ahn'Qiraj i dał początek nowej rasie - silithidom. W efekcie wojny Imperium Zul długo się nie utrzymało i podzieliło się na cztery. Tymi imperiami były Zandalar na zachodzie, Amani na wschodzie, Gurubashi na południu oraz Drakkari na północy. Ze wszystkich największe było wschodnie, natomiast najstarsze i jednocześnie najpotężniejsze znajdowało się na zachodzie. W pewnym momencie jednak jedno z plemion jakie nigdy nie założyło swojego imperium - Mroczne Trolle - osiadło pod Górą Hyjal, a następnie ruszyło nieco na południowy wschód, gdzie osiadło obok Studni Wieczności. Jego przedstawicieli dosięgły liczne mutacje - mniejsza długość kłów, większe uszy, dłuższe włosy oraz nieco mniejszy wzrost. Ponadto ich skóra zmieniła się z granatowej na fioletową. Tak powstały pierwsze z elfów - Nocne Elfy. Potomkowie Mrocznych Trolli założyli wspaniałe Imperium Kaldorei gdzieś 13,5 tysiąca lat przed otwarciem Mrocznego Portalu. Kaldorei nawiązali walkę z mogu, potomkami aqirów oraz trollami, a towarzysząca im magia tajemna zniszczyła wszelki opór ze strony trolli i insektoidów. Mogu, jacy stworzyli 2500 lat wcześniej swoje dominium w Epoce Setek Królów zostali wyparci z kilku ziem przygranicznych z trollowymi państwami, lecz nie pokonani. Ich koniec miał miejsce w wyniku Rewolucji Pandareńskiej w 12000 BDP, rozpoczętej przez pandareńskiego mnicha Kanga, który powiódł do zwycięstwa uciskane rasy i doprowadził do ustanowienia Imperium Pandareńskiego w miejsce pokonanego państwa mogu, drastycznie odmiennego od tego, które upadło. Wydarzenia te wyznaczyły nową epokę - Starożytnych. W jej trakcie trollowe imperia zostały pokonane, a panowanie nad pangeatycznym kontynentem rozpościerało Imperium Kaldorei, dobrze współpracujące z Pandarią oraz nieustannie walczące z trollowymi niedobitkami. 2 tysiące lat ikch dominacji doprowadziło do rozpowszechnienia magii w całym Azeroth. Potężna magokracja rządzona była przez króla lub królową i dzięki czemuś co można nazwać Pax Kaldorei na planecie zapanowały spokojne lata. Do czasu nowej królowej - Azshary. Jej pycha, połączona z pięknem, poszukiwaniem doskonałości oraz charyzmą uczyniła z niej niebezpieczną personę. Pewnego razu skontaktował się z nią Sargeras, w jakim się wręcz zakochała do przesady. Razem ze swoją rasą-kastą elfów - Wysoko Urodzonymi - zamierzała sprowadzić Sargerasa wraz z Płonącym Legionem do Azeroth. W efekcie sprowadzenia demonów powstał Ruch Oporu Kaldorei i wybuchła Wojna Starożytnych. Zakończyła się ona 10000 lat przed Mrocznym Portalem, gdy w akcie desperacji moc Studni została przez elfy zniszczona, aby ta uległa detonacji wraz z portalem i siłami Azshary. Nie przewidzieli jednak, że będzie to grozić Rozbiciem Świata. Świat został podzielony na Nowy Kalimdor, Northrend, Wschodnie Królestwa, Pandarię oraz kilka innych mniejszych obszarów lądowych. Pandaria była niezdolna do odkrycia dzięki mgłom, jakie ją otuliły w trakcie zniszczenia Imperium Kaldorei i Wojny Starożytnych. Niestety cena była ogromna - za cenę istnienia Imperium Pandarii oraz życia imperatora Shaohao. Ponadto rozbicie pangeatycznego kontynentu skutkowało dodatkowo powstaniem Nag w mrocznej otchłani wód planety - przemienionych przez pakt Azshary z pradawnym bogiem N'Zothem w zamian za przetrwanie jej ludu oraz czczenie Quel'dorei, jacy przybrali formę podobną do istot wodnych. Elfy tymczasem zajęły się poskromieniem niedobitków Legionu, natomiast Ci co nie zgodzili się na porzucenie magii na rzecz druidyzmu wyruszyli na wschód, gdzie odnaleźli subkontynent znany jako Quel'Thalas. Tak powstały Wysokie Elfy. Tymczasem Nocne elfy rozpoczęły u siebie kolejną epokę - Długie Czuwanie. Trwała tysiąclecia i była jednym z najspokojniejszych er w historii Azerothu. Minęło tysiące lat. Przez ten czas doszło do wypędzenia taurenów przez hordy centaurów z ich ojczyzny, a ponadto doszło do wielu znaczących walk jak Wojna Satyra, Wojny Trolli, Wojna Domowa Gurubashi, Wojna Trzech Młotów czy Wojna Ruchomych Piasków. Nocne Elfy wsparte przez taurenów i inne rasy pokonały ostatnie z sił demonicznych i wypchnęły silithidów oraz qiraji z powrotem do Ahn'Qiraj. Zachowało się jednak kilka uli silithidzkich w Silithusie, Tanarisie, Feralasie, Tysiącach Igieł oraz Kraterze Un'Goro. Tymczasem Wysokie Elfy uwikłane były w wojnę z Leśnymi Trollami z Amani. Szukając pomocy odnaleźli nową, prymitywną rasę na południu - ludzi. Mieszkańcy państwa znanego jako Imperium Aratoru ze stolicą w Trolnie w zamian za naukę magii zgodzili się użyczyć swojej pomocy w walce z trollami. Kiedy te zostały pokonane w 1200 BDP ludzkie imperium rozbiło się na Siedem Królestw - Alterak, Gilneas, Wichrogród, Lordaeron, Kul Tiras, Dalaran i Burzogród. Ludzie żyli w pokoju z potężnymi magicznie elfami oraz krasnoludami i gnomami, dzięki którym nauczyli się technologii. Wschodnie Królestwa przez niemal tysiące lat żyły w pokoju, a żadna wyniszczająca wojna nie spotkała tego kontynentu w trakcie Epoki Siedmiu Królestw. Do czasu. W Wielkim Mroku istniał bowiem inny świat - Draenor. W czasie Epoki Gigantów powstało tam życie, a jego mieszkańcami były takie rasy jak Arakkoa, ogry czy orkowie. Około 400 lat przed Mrocznym Portalem powstało tam Imperium Goriańskie ze stolicą w mieście Goria. W tamtym czasie na planetę przybyli draenei - eredarzy jacy uciekli ze swojej ojczyzny, Argusa, przed Płonącym Legionem i stali się nową rasą, jaka wciąż wierzyła w Światłość. Epoka Goriańska była momentem względnego spokoju, w trakcie którego ogry roztaczały absolutne panowanie nad planetą. Kiedy w 100 BDP upadło ogrze imperium mniej więcej w tym samym czasie draenei ustanowili miasto zwane Shattrath lub Miasto Światła. Miejsce to, rządzone przez naaru A'dala było sanktuarium dla wszystkich miłujących pokój. Jednak upadek Gorii był jednocześnie początkiem Czasu Umierania. Płonący Legion w osobie sił Kil'jaedena, jednego z upadłych eredarów będących prawą ręką Sargerasa, odkrył orków i rozpoczął manipulację wydarzeniami. Wkrótce odnalazł pomocnika w postaci Gul'dana, wygnanego orczego czarnoksiężnika jaki odnalazł Tron Kil'jaedena i wszedł z nim w Pakt Krwi. Wkrótce przekabacił całą rasę i tak powstała Orcza Horda. A cel Kil'jaedena był jeden - zemsta na Azeroth za wydarzenia mające miejsce kilkadziesiąt lat wcześniej. Gdy na Draenor miały miejsce wydarzenia związane ze stworzeniem orków jako sługusów demonicznej watahy na Azeroth powstała Rada Tirisfal. Jej członkowie mieli strzec Azeroth przed wszelkimi niebezpieczeństwami ze strony demonów, nekromantów oraz wyznawców Pustki. Jedną z nich była Aegwynn jaka zniszczyła Sargerasa, lecz tak naprawdę to był tylko jego awatar, na terenie Northrendu. Niestety wystarczyło to, aby jej potomek posiadł duszę Mrocznego Tytana. Wkrótce razem z Nielasem Aranem spłodziła syna, jakiemu nadała elfickie imię Medivh - Strażnik Tajemnic. Miał być kolejnym Strażnikiem Tirisfal po przejęciu mocy od swojej matki. W trakcie jednego z wydarzeń jednak zapadł w śpiączkę, która była walką trzech sił w ludzkim chłopcu - duszy Sargerasa, jego własnej oraz mocy Strażników. Niestety kontrolę nad nim przejął ostatecznie Sargeras, wykorzystując jego wspomnienia, doznania i upodobania. Chciał z tym walczyć, lecz nie miał sił do tego. Jego akcje tymczasem obiły się szerokim echem, gdy w trakcie Wojny Gurubashi w roku 18 BDP kiedy odparł trolle dżunglowe spod Wichrogrodu i zniszczył całą ich potęgę, za co został przyjacielem nowego króla - Llane'a Wrynna - oraz przyjął Khadgara jako swojego ucznia. Osiadł także w starożytnej wieży znanej jako Karazhan. W tym czasie orkowie zaczęli ulegać demonicznemu spaczeniu zesłanemu przez Gul'dana dzięki krwi Mannorotha, potężnego Annihilana i jednego z najstraszniejszych generałów Płonącego Legionu. Czasu Umierania osiągnął apogeum kiedy to niespaczonych osadzono w specjalnych obozach w stylu rezerwatów, a orkowie stworzyli Orczą Hordę, dziś znaną jako Stara Horda. Około 5 BDP zaczął się pełnoprawny Czas Umierania - spaczono niemalże wszystkie klany, a te podporządkowały sobie ogrze plemiona. Następnie mieszkańcy Draenoru, teraz wyznający szamanizm zostali pokierowani przez Gul'dana i jego mentora - nekromantę Ner'zhula dopuścili się wielkiej zbrodni jaką było ludobójstwo draenei. Potomków eredarów zabito lub zniewolono, Shattrath spłonęło i obróciło się w ruiny, natomiast resztę posłano aby posłużyły w nieludzkich planach Radzie Cienia - grupie orków i ogrów stanowiących szare eminencje, po kryjomu kontrolujących Wodza Wojennego Hordy i kierujących orkami w imieniu swych demonicznych panów. Nieliczni draenei ukryli się w licznych miejscach Draenoru lub uciekli statkiem międzywymiarowym o nazwie Exodar ponownie w Wielki Mrok. Celem zniewolonych draenei była ofiara. Wielka ofiara. Ta ofiara dokonała się w 0 BDP. Gul'dan i Medivh otworzyli wspólnymi wysiłkami wielką bramę łączącą Azeroth z Draenorem znaną jako Mroczny Portal. Tak zaczęła się Epoka Chaosu i Pierwsza Wojna, która była pierwszą z trzech Wielkich Wojen. Orkowie zaatakowali Królestwo Wichrogrodu i podbili Czarne Mokradła, po czym rozpoczęli marsz na zachód. Wojna doprowadziła do ujawnienia prawdziwej natury Medivha. Jego przyjaciele w postaci Khadgara i sir Anduina Lothara zmuszeni byli niestety do zabicia przyjaciela, co jednak wypaczyło pobliską knieję i wąwóz, przez co powstały Las Zmierzchu oraz Przełęcz Martwego Wichru. Tymczasem Czarne Mokradła zmieniły się w większości w pustkowia i tak oto narodziły się Strzaskane Ziemie. Na tamtym terenie orkowie szybko ustanowili swoją bazę wypadową, aby zaatakować niczego nie spodziewających się ludzi. Mimo wielu sukcesów orkowie zaczęli przegrywać po kilku bitwach, dlatego przysłali jeszcze więcej wojsk. Przyjacielem Khadgara stała się przedstawicielka orków i draenei Garona Halforcen, która pomogła zgładzić w Karazhan czarnoksiężnika. Niestety sama znalazła się wkrótce pod wpływem orczego maga Cho'galla, członka Rady Cienia i w wyniku kontroli umysłu zabiła Llane'a, który był dla niej najbliższym przyjacielem. Sir Lothar zebrał tylu ludzi ilu mógł i poprzysiągł że odzyska utracone królestwo. Tymczasem Czarnoręki, odpowiedzialny za kierowanie Hordą Wódz Wojenny orków, będący marionetką w rękach Gul'dana, został zamordowany przez Orgrima Zgładziciela, który przejął władzę, wyrżnął Radę Cienia poza zdrajcą swojej rasy oraz rozpoczął pochód na Azeroth. Tymczasem jeden z orkowych przywódców - Durotan - potajemnie ruszył razem ze swoim klanem Mroźnych Wilków na północ, z dala od Hordy. Przypłacił życiem ocalenie orkowych tradycji od demonicznych pobratymców razem ze swoją żoną, lecz jego syn przetrwał dzięki pomocy przyjaciela rodziny - Drek'Thara. Noworodek nie miał imienia, lecz nadali je mu ludzie, którzy go znaleźli - Thrall. Mroźne Wilki znalazły schronienie w górach na terenie Lordaeronu, unikając zarówno wojsk ludzi, jak i agentów orków. Niektórzy z ludzi jacy przybyli do nich szybko zrozumieli jaką dumną rasą byli i jak wiele wspólnego z nimi mieli. Sytuacja nie miała się najlepiej i wkrótce wybuchła Druga Wojna. W Mieście Stołecznym, w Lordaeronie odbyła się konferencja wysłanników ludzkich Siedmiu Królestw, krasnoludzkich klanów Dzikich Młotów i Miedziobrodych oraz elfów z Quel'Thalas. Terenas Menethil, król Lordaeronu został Wielkim Królem nowo powstałego Sojuszu Lordaeronu, dzisiaj znanego jako Stare Przymierze. Działając razem ludzie, elfy i krasnoludy stawili potężny opór Hordzie, której głównym celem był podbój Lordaeronu. Samo Przymierze miało też swój cel, jakim było odzyskanie Wichrogrodu z rąk zielonoskórych. Orcza Horda sprzymierzyła się z goblińskim Kartelem Parochlebców i Leśnymi Trollami, natomiast alianci mogli liczyć na pomoc Gnomereganu oraz elfickich komandosów. O ile Pierwsza Wojna była ustanowieniem fundamentów dla przyszłych dwóch bloków polityczno-militarnych o tyle Druga je scementowała i od tamtej pory całe Azeroth krzyczy Za Hordę! lub Za Przymierze! aż do dnia obecnego. W wyniku Drugiej Wojny Horda została pokonana, a orkowie osadzeni w obozach internowania. W jej trakcie Alterak zdradził Przymierze na rzecz Hordy, natomiast Łupieżcy Burzy zostawił ją aby odnaleźć legendarny Grobowiec Sargerasa. Obie grupy przypłaciły to swym istnieniem - Alterak został zniszczony, a Łupieżcy Burzy zdziesiątkowani przez demony strzegące swego mistrza. Mroczny Portal został zniszczony przez Khadgara, lecz wyrwa wciąż istniała. Niedługo potem nowo powstała forteca - Nethergarde - zaraportowała do odbudowanego Wichrogrodu o orkach jacy uciekli przez nią do Draenoru. Okazało się, że Ner'zhul zbierał wojska aby otworzyć w Draenorze portale do innych światów. Powstała Ekspedycja Sojuszu jaka miała zneutralizować zagrożenie Orczą Hordą. W niedługim czasie jednak Ner'zhul zebrał potrzebne artefakty, aby następnie otworzyć portale do innych światów i je podbić. Skończyło się to jednak rozerwaniem Draenoru, lecz bohaterowie Azeroth zamknęli portal do swojej ojczyzny po stronie draenorskiej, by ocalić swój świat. Resztki ojczyzny orków uformowały krainę dzisiaj znaną jako Rubieże. Wydawało się, że zagłada Draenoru wszystko zakończyła. Przymierze i Horda jednak przeliczyło się. W tamtym czasie smocze stada zniszczyły niemal całkowicie klan Smoczej Paszczy, odpowiedzialny za uwięzienie Smoczej Królowej Alexstraszy. Rozegrała się bitwa o prastare miasto Dzikich Młotów, teraz porzucone - twierdzę Grim Batol. Uczestniczył w niej też Deathwing, sprzymierzony wcześniej z orkami. Tymczasem Kil'jaeden zdołał przechwycić Ner'zhula a następnie wymyślił nowy sposób pokonania Azeroth - Plagę Nieumarłych. Tak powstał Król Lisz, zaklęta w zbroję dusza niegdysiejszego orkowego szamana. Na swoje usługi przeciągnął maga wygnanego z Dalaranu - Kel'Thuzada - który ten stworzył Zarazę Nieumarłych, jaka zatruwała ziarno i polegała na skażeniu ziemi, co następnie doprowadzało do zmiany mieszkańców w nieumarłych. By stworzyć większą armię Plaga zniszczyła Azjol-Nerub w Wojnie Pająka. Tymczasem w 18 ADP doszło do zmian w dwóch głównych siłach. Przymierze utraciło w wyniku separacji Burzogród i Quel'Thalas, a Gnomeregan odciął się tajemniczo od świata. Sojusz zmieniono na Przymierze Ludzi, Elfów i Krasnoludów, a jego siedzibę ustanowiono w Lordaeronie. Tymczasem Orcza Horda porzuciła czczenie demonów na rzecz szamanizmu, stając się w pewnym sensie wolni od nich. Na ich czele stanął syn Durotana, Thrall. Pewnego razu odwiedził go prorok, jakim kiedyś był Medivh. Wolny teraz od Sargerasa poprzysiągł odwrócić wszystko co się stało na Azeroth przez jego opętanie. Udało mu się namówić Thralla do ucieczki Hordy za Wielkie Morze, do pradawnego Kalimdoru z którego przybyły niegdyś Wysokie Elfy. O ile orkowie zgodzili się uciec o tyle Przymierze niestety nie tak łatwo było przekonać. Napotkawszy przyczynę Plagi następca tronu - Arthas Menethil - jego mentor - Uther Lightbringer - oraz przyjaciółka z dawnych lat - Jaina Proudmoore - odnaleźli przyczynę powstania nieumarłych, zabili Kel'Thuzada oraz obronili oblężone Hearthglen. W Stratholme jednak byli świadkami zachorowania mieszkańców. Arthas rozkazał Utherowi oczyścić z zarażonych miasto, ale ten odmówił. Książę uznał to za akt zdrady. Połowa ludzi, w tym Jaina, poszli za Utherem, podczas gdy reszta wykonała wolę Arthasa i przeszkodziła Mal'Ganisowi odpowiedzialnemu za rozpowszechnianie zarazy w przemianie mieszkańców w nieumarłych. Niestety to był początek upadku młodego Menethila. Jaina i Uther palili potem zwłoki oraz ratowali mieszkańców z pożogi. Wtedy Medivh już wiedział - to Jaina poprowadzi ludzi do Kalimdoru. Gdy dwójka uciekinierów przebywała Wielkie Morze Arthas zdobył Ostrze Mrozu i nim zabił Mal'Ganisa. Przypłacił to życiem Muradina, swojego przyjaciela z dawnych lat. Młody Menethil szybko zamarzł na pustkowiach, wybił swoje własne wojsko i stał się pierwszym z Rycerzy Śmierci Króla Lisza. Powróciwszy do Stolicy zabił w okrzyku zadowolonych Lordaerończyków swojego własnego ojca, a następnie wypuścił Plagę na miasto, zamieniając lub unicestwiając wszystkich mieszkańców. Jako posłuszny woli Króla Lisza szybko odbudował Plagę, odzyskał ciało zabitego nekromanty, unicestwił Zakon Srebrnej Dłoni oraz wyrżnął całe Quel'Thalas. W trakcie walki Studnia Słońca uległa przez rytuał wypaczeniu, a śmierć ponieśli Anasterian Sunstrider i Sylvanas Windrunner, z czego druga została wskrzeszona jako banshee na usługach Arthasa. Arthas i Kel'Thuzad, razem z Tichondriusem, Upiornym Władcą takim jak Mal'Ganis, kontynuowali pochód przeciwko wszelkiemu życiu, dlatego ruszyli następnie do Dalaranu, by zdobyć Księgę Medivha oraz wezwać Archimonde'a do Azeroth, co im się też udało. Na szczęście dla mieszkańców Azeroth Medivh tak poprowadził wydarzenia, by mieli szansę się obronić. Na początku 21 ADP Thrall dotarł do Kalimdoru, podobnie Jaina, napotykając kolcozwierze i centaury. Orkowie i trolle, jakie weszły z nimi w sojusz podczas przeprawy przez Wielkie Morze, napotkali na swojej drodze taurenów, z jakimi znaleźli wspólny język. Tymczasem Legion pustoszył Lordaeron, a następnie spaczył nieświadomych tego orków Groma Hellscreama, aby Ci ponownie stali się marionetkami Mannorotha. Demony wykorzystały to by sprowokować do walki Nocne Elfy oraz zabić ich wielkiego wroga, jakim był półbóg Kaldorei Cenarius. Kiedy Thrall spotkał ludzi myślał, że oni ich śledzili, tymczasem to był zwyczajny przypadek. Jaina i wódz orków usłyszeli jak prorok mówi, że orków uratować może jedynie Grom, natomiast aby się przeciwstawić Legionowi - muszą współpracować, inaczej wszystkich z osobna demony powybijają. Mimo wzajemnej niechęci Jaina i Thrall uratowali przyjaciela, a ten w Kanionie Upadku Demona nieco później poświęcił się aby orkowie byli wolni, zabijając Mannorotha. Strata Władcy Otchłani oraz potencjalnej armii pomagającej nieumarłym była dużym ciosem dla Legionu. Szukając przetrwania dwójka frakcji, teraz tworzących sojusz śmiertelników, wyruszyła na północ, ku Jesionowej Kniei, gdzie na dawnym terenie obozu Wojennej Pieśni założyli placówkę. Wypatrzyła to Wysoka Kapłanka Elune, Tyrande Whisperwind. Elfka zaatakowała i zniszczyła z pomocą Strażniczek obóz najeźdźców, lecz wkrótce przybył Płonący Legion, na czele którego stał Archimonde. Tyrande natychmiast ruszyła przebudzić Furiona, swojego ukochanego oraz arcydruida. Z pomocą druidów była w stanie stawić poważny opór, Kaldorei dostrzegli że obcy również walczyli z demonicznym agresorem. Oprócz uwolnienia druidów Tyrande zdołała też oswobodzić Illidana, brata bliźniaka Furiona będącego Łowcą Demonów, uznanym za zdrajcę za użycie praktyk Legionu, w rzeczywistości nie w jego imieniu lecz przeciwko niemu. Ten wchłonął moc Czaszki Gul'dana i dzięki temu stał się pół-demonem, zabijając następnie przywódcę Plagi z ramienia Archimonde'a - Tichondriusa. Mieszał w tym Arthas, jaki miał plan oswobodzenia z władzy Legionu Ner'zhula. Za to działanie Furion i Tyrande zostali zmuszeni do wygnania Illidana. Niedługo potem doszło do spotkania dwójki Kaldorei z ludzką czarodziejką i orkowym szamanem, dzięki interwencji Medivha, jaki opowiedział swoją historię oraz zdradził tożsamość. Dzięki niemu doszło do wielkiej bitwy pod elfią stolicą - Górą Hyjal - gdzie arcydruid wpędził eredara w pułapkę. Nocne Elfy poświęciły Nordrassil wraz z nieśmiertelnością, aby unicestwić Archimonde'a i całe dowództwo polowe Legionu, dzięki pomocy ludzi i orków, którzy po tym zwycięstwie odeszli z terenów Kaldorei. Tak zakończyła się Trzecia Wojna i Epoka Chaosu. Zaczęła się nowa era - Epoka Śmiertelników. Jednakże do pokoju wciąż było daleko. Krótko po tym wybuchły wojny znane razem jako Wyniesienie Króla Lisza. Wojna ta początkowo obejmowała pogoń Strażników pod wodzą Maiev Shadowsong za Illidanem i przyzwanymi przez niego Nagami. Na Zniszczonych Wyspach dowiedzieli się, że Łowca Demonów wziął Oko Sargerasa, a następnie użył go, aby usiłować zabić wojowniczki Maiev. Udało się Kaldorei wysłać jednak gońca, która następnie powiadomiła Malfuriona i Tyrande, że potrzebna Strażniczkom pomoc. Dwójka natychmiast ruszyła pomóc oddziałowi, a następnie ścigała Illidana do ziem, o istnieniu których praktycznie nikt nie wiedział - Lordaeronu. Na miejscu spotkali Kael'thasa Sunstridera, przywódcę resztek Wysokich Elfów - Krwawych Elfów - jakie kierowały się ku ruin Dalaranu ze swoją karawaną. Nocne Elfy zaoferowały im pomoc w postaci obrony przed żywymi trupami. Jednakże podczas obrony Tyrande została z tyłu. Kael'thas widział, jak porwał ją prąd i chciał jej pomóc, ale Maiev owładnięta żądzą zemsty na Illidanie zdecydowała się ruszyć bez niej, a Malfurionowi wmówiła, że Plaga zabiła ją gdy karawana przeprawiała się przez rzekę. Kłamstwo się wydało po schwytaniu przez Maiev, Kael'thasa i Malfuriona Łowcy Demonów w ruinach Dalaranu. Bracia połączyli siły, podczas gdy Maiev odeszła na znak protestu, natomiast Kael'thas udał się w swoją stronę dziękując Kaldorei za pomoc. Tyrande została uratowana z okrążenia jakie przyszykowali nieumarli dzięki połączonym siłom Nag Illidana i Nocnych Elfów Malfuriona. W zamian Tyrande i jej ukochany ułaskawili Illidana - miał odejść na zawsze z ziem Nocnych Elfów, ale żyć, lecz gdyby ten warunek złamał to by zginął. Maiev, pełna nienawiści, ruszyła chwilę potem za nim przez portal, razem ze swoimi wojowniczkami. Tymczasem Krwawe Elfy spotkały Othmara Garithosa, marszałka Ruchu Oporu Przymierza. Oddział ten dążył do wyparcia nieumarłych z ziem, jednak ze znikomym wręcz skutkiem. Garothos, jako rasista, wykorzystał elfy by się wykrwawiły, a sam odniósł kilka zwycięstw. Następnie aresztował Kael'thasa za to, że skorzystał z pomocy Nag. Rozczarowane Garithosem i Przymierzem elfy ruszyły za Nagami prowadzonymi przez Lady Vashj, jakie były częścią sił Illidana. Wyzwoliły one Sin'dorei, a Kael'thas zdecydował się dołączyć do Illidana. Okazało się, że Kil'jaeden, przełożony zabitego Archimonde'a, zlecił Nocnemu Elfowi uniceswienie Króla Lisza. To dlatego wykradł z grobowca Sargerasa Oko, lecz Nocne Elfy przerwały zaklęcie i zniszczyły artefakt, a zaklęcie prysło. Jednak powstała niewielka szczelina, przez którą Ner'zhul zaczął powoli ginąć. Odczuli to ważniejsi nieumarli, jak Arthas, Kel'Thuzad i Sylvanas. Illidan przejął władzę nad Rubieżami, aby mieć bazę wypadową do ataku na Plagę, następnie wyruszając z niej do Azeroth przez jeden z portali do samego Northrendu, atakując kontynent i masakrując tamte oddziały nieumarłych na południowym wschodzie kontynentu. Arthas i Kel'Thuzad wyczuli to. Król, jakim się tytułował ojcobójca postanowił pozostawić arcylisza jako swojego regenta. Tymczasem w trakcie wyprawy okazało się że Upiorni Władcy wcale nie chcą oddać kontroli nad nieumarłymi z powodu klęski Legionu przeszło kilka miesięcy wcześniej i rozpoczęli walkę. W międzyczasie powstała trzecia frakcja, złożona z nieumarłych jacy odzyskali kontrolę nad samymi sobą, ponownie stając się istotami rozumnymi, ale i na swój sposób śmiertelnikami. Byli to Opuszczeni pod wodzą Sylwany, teraz Mrocznej Komandos. Wybuchła Wojna Domowa na Ziemiach Plagi, czyli na tym czym niegdyś była północno-środkowa część kontynentu. Jako generał rzuciła na kolana Varimathras, a następnie użyła sił Ruchu Oporu Przymierza i kontrolowanych umysłowo istot aby pozbyć się Upiornych Władców, lojalistów i dotychczas sojuszniczych sił Przymierza ze swoich ziem. Tak powstała nowa potęga w Lordaeronie - Królestwo Opuszczonych. Natomiast Arthas pokonał siły Illidana oraz scalił swą duszę z Ner'zhulem, stając się jednym, potężnym bytem - nowym Królem Liszem. W tamtym czasie Kul Tiras zdołał zająć Theramore i rozpocząć inwazję na Durotar, jednak z pomocą stronników Jainy i sprzymierzonych trolli czy taurenów orkowie pod wodzą Rexxara oraz Thralla zdołali zabić admirała Daelina Proudmoore'a oraz odeprzeć atak. Ceną za to jednak była śmierć wielu osób po obu stronach oraz izolacja królestwa. Theramore ogłoszono kolaborantami, a na Jainę podpisano wyrok śmierci, jeśli znajdzie się w swojej ojczyźnie. Świat był wyniszczony. Przez następny rok trzeba było wiele odbudować i zbudować. Horda była wyniszczona, gdyż straciła większość klanów, a prawie połowa była niezależna i wciąż wypełniała wolę demonów. Te co przysięgły wierność Thrallowi utworzyły państwo Durotar ze stolicą w pierwszym w historii orkowym mieście o nazwie Orgrimmar. Taureni musieli zbudować sobie nowy dom na południowym zachodzie. Trolle osiadły na Wyspach Echa, gdzie liczyły na spokój. Ludzie z Lordaeronu zbudowali miasto-państwo Theramore na Pyłowym Bagnie, na południe od ras Hordy. Kaldorei zbudowali Teldrassil i miasto Darnassus na jego szczycie. Opuszczeni stworzyli w katakumbach Ruin Stolicy nowy gród zwany Podmiastem. Orcza Horda i Przymierze Lordaeronu były zdziesiątkowane. Miliony zginęły lub stały się nieumarłymi. Lordaeron leżał w ruinach, podobnie Quel'Thalas, gdzie Sin'dorei odbudowali Srebrną Lunę i stworzyli swoje królestwo na nowo. Tymczasem ludzie z Wichrogrodu i krasnoludy zdołały utrzymać swoją pozycję, chociaż sporym kosztem. Gnomy okazały się pozostać bez domu po inwazji troggów w trakcie Trzeciej Wojny oraz zdradzie Sicco Thermaplugga. Musiały szukać schronienia u krasnoludów, które zgodziły się z miejsca. Tymczasem trolle utraciły przez murloki i Nagi Wyspy Echa, jakie doprowadziły do ich wygnania do stolicy orków. Taureni osiedlili się na polanach o nazwie Mulgor, gdzie następnie stworzyli swoje miasto zwane Gromowym Urwiskiem. Rasy śmiertelne wiedziały, że dawne Przymierze czy Horda nie będą mogły żyć w spokoju. Za dużo starych zatargów, za dużo sporów granicznych, za dużo nieufności. Wkrótce obie strony zrozumiały, że jest też zbyt wiele zagrożeń aby same mogły się utrzymać. Zorganizowano więc dwie konferencje - w Wichrogrodzie oraz Orgrimmarze. Frakcje krasnoludów, gnomów i ludzi spotkały się w ludzkiej stolicy na wschodzie, natomiast na zachodzie były to grupy orków, taurenów i trolli. Tak oto powstały nowe dwie frakcje na świecie z ruin starych - Nowe Przymierze i Nowa Horda. Podchodziły do siebie z nieufnością, ale nie z jawną nienawiścią. Zgodziły się, że jeżeli jakaś trzecia siła zagrozi każdej z frakcji nastąpi wówczas podpisanie rozejmu na czas zakończenia tego zagrożenia. Niedługo później Przymierze ustanowiło przyczółek w Kalimdorze zdominowanym przez Hordę w postaci Państwa Kaldorei. Nocne Elfy czuły się zagrożone wycinką lasów prowadzoną przez orkowe klany. Tymczasem oddziały Przymierza musiały zabezpieczyć północ, albowiem do Hordy dołączyli Opuszczeni, licząc na zbudowanie większej potęgi z pomocą prymitywnych ras tej grupy. Jednak jednocześnie dzięki taurenom mieli szansę na odnalezienie czegoś bardziej wartościowego - lekarstwa na swoją klątwę w postaci nieśmierci. I tak oto nastał rok 25 ADP. Świat w Epoce Śmiertelników był podzielony między dwa wielkie bloki - Przymierze z Wichrogrodu oraz Hordę z Orgrimmaru. Przymierze opierało się na światłości oraz szlachectwie, lecz było zbyt aroganckie i nie widziało innej możliwości jak wiara w światłość lub pochodne bóstwa jako szansa na przetrwanie. Podobnie zachowała się uduchowiona i honorowa Horda, której jednak członkowie byli bezwzględni oraz wojowniczy. Obie frakcje nie mogły ze sobą żyć w pokoju. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że najwyżej można liczyć na rozejm w nowym świecie. Tak oto rozpoczęła się rywalizacja między Przymierzem a Hordą, jaka miała pociągnąć wiele osób czy nawet ludów w otchłań wojennego szaleństwa. Pierwsze starcia wybuchły na Pogórzach Hillsbradzkich. Granica Przymierze-Horda biegła następująco: w Kalimdorze była to granica Kalimdor-Durotar, Theramore-Durotar i Theramore-Mulgore; we Wschodnich Królestwach zaś granica Opuszczeni-Dzikie Młoty, Opuszczeni-resztki Lordaeronu i Gurubashi-Wichrogród. Początkowo walki przybrały charakter starć granicznych. Żadna ze stron nie mogła przechylić szali zwycięstwa na swoją stronę, dodatkowo oddziały Przymierza i Hordy wysłały swoją nową broń, i to główną broń - poszukiwaczy przygód, czyli awanturników, watażków, bajarzy, rzemieślników czy wojowników dostatecznie odważnych aby stawić czoła mrokom świata w imieniu Przymierza lub Hordy. W trakcie walk granicznych jednak doszło do kilku ważnych wydarzeń. Wielki Król Varian Wrynn zaginął, a władzę przejęła rada regencyjna z Bolvarem Fordragonem i lady Katraną Prestor na czele, z racji faktu, że Anduin Wrynn miał wówczas ledwie 5 lat. Wódz Wojenny Thrall usłyszał to dzięki swoim poszukiwaczom przygód, a okazało się też, że Jaina Proudmoore chciała zorganizować spotkanie między Thrallem, a Wrynnem, lecz jakaś nienormalna burza doprowadziła do rozbicia się okrętu. Wkrótce odkryli że Bractwo Defiasów, bandycka organizacja z Królestwa Wichrogrodu, brała w tym udział. Niedługo potem odkryto, że Variana podzielono na dwa byty - dobrego i złego. Anduin rozpoznał zmianę ojca, zaś poszukiwacze odkryli, że za wszystkich stała Prestor, nie inaczej znana jako Onyxia. Udało się ją pokonać, a Varian wrócił na swoje miejsce. W międzyczasie jednak wiele stolic Azeroth zostało zaatakowanych, gdy nekropolie Plagi przybyły w okolice, a nieumarli rozpoczęli swoje ataki, kierowani przez Kel'Thuzada. Nieco później natomiast Nefarian stworzył Mroczną Hordę licząc na zniszczenie oddziałów Przymierza i Hordy. Nie udało się to jednak i Nefarian poległ razem ze swoimi orkami, Leśnymi Trollami, ogrami i goblinami. Tymczasem klan Czarnorytnych przygotowywał się do inwazji na ziemie krasnoludów, jednak udało się ich powstrzymać. Odnaleziono też zaginioną Moirę Miedziobrodą, teraz żonę Dagrana Thaurissana. Nie była zadowolona z zabicia męża przed bohaterów, lecz mimo wszystko zgodziła się przewodzić Czarnorytnym, którzy teraz stali się sojusznikami Miedziobrodych. Tymczasem na południu Kalimdoru zaatakowały dwie rasy - silithidzi i kierujący nimi qiraji. Przymierze i Horda stworzyły alians w tamtym regionie pod nazwą Potęga Kalimdoru i razem ruszyły przeciwko Ahn'Qiraj, zabijając następnie ich pana - C'Thuna. Bóstwo zginęło, lecz jego ciało pozostało, gdyż było zbyt zakorzenione w świecie. Pozostali więc tylko dwaj z czterech Shath'Yar. Świat nie cieszył się spokojem długo. Wkrótce Płonący Legion zajął Mroczny Portal i ustanowił połączenie z Rubieżami, pozostałościami Draenoru. Dodatkowo Leśne Trolle zebrały się na Ostępach i rozpoczęły wojnę zarówno z Przymierzem jak i Hordą. Z Przymierzem walczyły ze względu na stare czasy, natomiast z Hordą - za przyłączenie Krwawych Elfów. Obie frakcje wysłały swych bohaterów, którzy zniszczyli potęgę trolli a także unicestwiły . Dodatkowo do Wichrogrodu i jego sojuszników dołączyli draenei, jacy trafili na Azeroth w wyniku katastrofy swojego międzywymiarowego statku. Tak oto powstał Exodar, nowa stolica na planecie. Kiedy Quel'Thalas i Exodar rozpoczęły kontakt z nowymi sojusznikami dwójka ruszyła ku Rubieżom rozpoczynając inwazję. Okazało się, iż była to strefa wojny. Po jednej stronie, na północy był Legion, który znalazł poparcie w Kael'thasie i Kargathcie. Natomiast na południu usadowiła się nowa frakcja, znana jako Illidari - przeciwnicy Legionu pod wodzą Illidana, walczący z demonami ich własnymi sposobami i kilkoma dodatkowymi. Wspierali go Zagubieni Akamy oraz Nagi Lady Vashj. W trakcie walk okazało się, że Kael'thas popadł w kompletne szaleństwo i zaprzedał siebie i swój lud Legionowi. Lor'themar Theron, Lord Regent Quel'Thalas, z bólem zmuszony był ogłosić detronizację księcia. Kiedy Legion został pokonany w Rubieżach, a Illidan zginął z rąk poszukiwaczy, Maiev i Akamy jaki przeszedł na ich stronę, okazało się że Kael ruszył i zajął wyspę Quel'Danas. Przymierze i Horda ruszyli pomóc. W porę udało się pokonać Kil'jaedena i zabić Kaela. Co więcej draenei zdołali pomóc sin'dorei naprawiając Studnię Słońca, gdyż Anveena Teague - ludzka chłopka - była w rzeczywistości esencją studni sprzed jej wypaczenia. Tak oto porządek w królestwie Krwawych Elfów został przywrócony. Na kolejne kłopoty nie trzeba było jednak długo czekać - Kaplica Nadziei Światła należąca do Argentowego Brzasku została najechana przez Rycerzy Śmierci pod wodzą samego Króla Lisza. To oznaczało jedno - władca nieumarłych wypowiedział śmiertelnikom wojnę. Argentowy Brzask zmienił się w Argentową Krucjatę i rozpoczął szukanie sojuszników. Przymierze i Horda natychmiast postanowiły im pomóc w walce przeciwko Pladze. Również Kirin Tor, który odbudował Dalaran oraz Smocze Stada wysłały swoje siły przeciwko nieumarłym zastępom. Rozpoczęła się wyprawa ku Northrendowi. Początkowo wojska śmiertelników skontaktowały się z taunka i tuskarrami, które im pomogły. Walki toczone były też z wrykulami sprzymierzonymi z Plagą oraz nerubianami, jacy bronili się przed nieumarłymi pobratymcami ostatkami sił. W pewnym momencie siły sprzymierzonych weszły aż do Kryształowego Lasu i tam uwikłane zostały w Wojnę Ogniwa między Porozumieniem Smoczego Spokoju a niebieskim stadem smoków jakie wypowiedziało wojnę wszystkim śmiertelnym użytkownikom magii. Ostatecznie Porozumienie, dzięki wsparciu ze strony Dalaranu, Przymierza i Hordy wygrało, a ofensywa ku Cytadeli Lodowej Korony została zabezpieczona. Siły śmiertelnych doszły pod Angrathar, Bramę Gniewu i zaatakowały wojska Arthasa, jednak wkrótce Dranosh Saurfang, lider sił Hordy na polu bitwy, wściekle ruszył na Menethila, a ten bez trudu zabił zielonoskórego. Bolvar przysiągł że odpowie za wszystkie zniszczone życia, lecz wkrótce pole zaatakowali Opuszczeni dowodzeni przez Ropiarza, jacy zabili zarówno żołnierzy sojuszu przeciwko Królowi Liszowi, jak i siły Plagi. W wyniku tego wybuchła wojna domowa Opuszczonych. Rojaliści pod wodzą Królowej Banshee walczyli przeciwko swoim pobratymcom, jacy wspierali Ropiarza i Varimathrasa, będącego faktycznym przywódcą powstania. Dzięki pomocy Hordy i wysłanników Przymierza udało się odbić Podmiasto w wielkiej bitwie zakończonej śmiercią zdrajców. Wkrótce Northrend znowu przykuł uwagę innych, tym razem jednak z innego powodu, a był nim Ulduar. Olbrzymie miasto Tytanów, będące również siedzibą Lokena było miejscem pełnym wiedzy oraz potęgi, ale i niebezpieczeństwa - było też więzieniem Przedwiecznego znanego jako Yogg-Saron, bóg śmierci. Gdyby nie bohaterowie obu frakcji prawdopodobnie Stary Bóg zacząłby powolne zniszczenie Azeroth dzięki swojej armii. Na szczęście jego śmierć przekreśliła te plany. Ulduar, zgodnie z postanowieniem Kirin Toru, został przekazany im, gdzie następnie zespoły badawcze ze stolic obu frakcji śmiertelników rozpoczęły studiowanie wiedzy na temat Tytanów, planety oraz początków powstania wielu ras. Rozpoczęły się też poszukiwania ruin i ośrodków w których Tytani kształtowali dawniej planetę po swojej wojnie z Czarnym Imperium. W związku z tym pozostał już tylko jeden wróg - Król Lisz Arthas Menethil. Przymierze, Krucjata, Porozumienie, Horda oraz Dalaran razem jako jedna wielka koalicja zawarły przymierze z nerubianami, wrykulami oraz pozostałymi rasami Northrendu, gdzie tam Tirion Fordring, ledwo żywy przez Angrathar Bolvar Fordragon oraz poszukiwacze przygód zniszczyli Ostrze Mrozu, co poskutkowało śmiercią Arthasa. Aby ocalić świat śmiertelny Bolvar postanowił się poświęcić i koronował się z pomocą Tiriona na nowego Króla Lisza, skutecznie więżąc potępionych i tym samym ratując cały Azeroth przed zmartwychwstaniem jako żołnierze pogrążonej w anarchii Plagi. Spokój nie trwał długo. Kiedy trwały parady w stolicach Przymierza i Hordy, a także w Dalaranie szamani i druidzi wyczuli jakieś niepokojące oznaki. Jeszcze poważniej wszyscy to potraktowali gdy tylko okazało się, że magowie i kapłani również to poczuli. Wkrótce Tysiąc Filarów zostało zalane przez wody Wielkiego Morza, Mroczne Wybrzeże zostało znacząco zniszczone, a Przylądek Cierniodławu oraz Ugory podzieliły się na dwa w efekcie trzęsień ziemi. Thrall zrezygnował z bycia Wodzem Wojennym na rzecz Garrosha Hellscreama, swojego ucznia. W trakcie tych wydarzen okazało się że tsunami, trzęsienia ziemi i inne kataklizmy występują na masową skalę i pojawiają się wszędzie - w Kalimdorze, Wschodnich Królestwach oraz Northrendzie, a także na wyspach oceanu. Dodatkowo szaleć zaczęły liczne sztormy, jakie zakłócały prawidłowe działanie szlaków komunikacyjnych. Tymczasem konflikt między Przymierzem a Hordą zaczął eskalować coraz bardziej. Gdy nastał rok 28 po Pierwszej Wojnie Opuszczeni dokonali ataku na Mur Greymana z zamiarem podbicia dotychczas odizolowanego Gilneasu i założenia tam swoich portów dla marynarki. Państwo, dotknięte mocno przez trzęsienie ziemi, nie miało szans w starciu z wyzwolonymi nieumarłymi, wobec czego siły królestwa z pomocą Nocnych Elfów udały się do Teldrassilu, gdzie założyli tymczasową siedzibę. Jednak duża część z nich przestała być ludźmi - stała się worgenami. W międzyczasie gobliny również znalazły się w potrzasku. Siedziba Kartelu Wody Zęzowej została zniszczona przez erupcję Góry Kajaro i musieli uciec z wyspy. Na szczęście na Zagubionych Wyspach ocalili Thralla z niewoli u Przymierza, wobec czego Garrosh powitał wraz z innymi członkami Hordy tą grupę zielonoskórych karłowatych z otwartymi ramionami. Nową siedzibą obrali Aszarę, gdzie postawili Przystań Wody Zęzowej, o wiele mniejszą od zniszczonego Portu, lecz szybko stała się centrum zmiany tego miejsca na potrzeby goblinów Hordy. n n n n n n n n Geografia thumb|282px|Mapa AzerothAzeroth podzielony jest na kilka kontynentów i wysp, a także na morza i oceany. Niegdyś kontynenty były razem znane jako Stary Kalimdor, ale od Rozbicia Świata są cztery: Northrend, Wschodnie Królestwa, Pandaria oraz Kalimdor. Z ważniejszych archipelagów można wymienić Zandalar, Kul Tiras oraz Zniszczone Wyspy. W przypadku wód ważniejsze są między innymi Wielkie Morze, Zakazane Morze oraz Morze Okrężne. Kontynenty *Northrend (Północna Grań) - ojczyzna nerubian, tuskarrów, taunka i wrykuli, baza wypadowa dla Plagi Nieumarłych z racji istnienia tutaj ich głównej bazy jaką jest Cytadela Lodowej Korony. Mroźny kontynent będący na północ od Morza Krwi, czasami zwany Dachem Świata lub Północną Granią. Przez tysiąclecia głównymi potęgami było nerubiańskie imperium, zniszczone w Wojnie Pająka. W latach 27 ADP-30 ADP swoją siedzibę miał tam Dalaran, neutralne miasto-państwo rządzone przez Kirin Tor, magokratyczną radę. Na południu, pośród fiordów i tundr znajdują się polis Przymierza i Hordy oraz wiele niezależnych od siebie. Kiedy Plaga została pokonana obszar ten podzielony został na południu między Przymierze, a Hordę, wschód wzięli wrykule, a centrum i północ niedobitki nerubiańskie. Obszar wewnątrz Cytadeli Lodowej Korony pozostał jedynym bastionem kontrolowanym przez Plagę Króla Lisza, teraz Bolvara Fordragona. *Wschodnie Królestwa (Azeroth) - zespół trzech połączonych ze sobą kontynentów. oraz południowe Azeroth. Na północy, w Lordaeronie i Quel'Thalas swoje panowanie rozpościerają nieumarli zwani Opuszczonymi oraz niedobitki Wysokich Elfów zwane Krwawymi Elfami. Prócz nich jest Gilneas, ojczyzna obecnych worgenów, należące do krasnoludzkiego klanu Dzikiego Młota Ostępy oraz ojczyste ziemie ludzi - Wyżyny Aratorskie. Część środkowa to Khaz Modan, zamieszkane przez krasnoludy Miedziobrode z Żelaznej Kuźni i Czarnorytnych z Kuźni Cienia, zaś południowa jest obszarem zamieszkałym przez trolle dżunglowe oraz najdalej wysuniętym na południe bastionem ludzkości. Jest też miejscem powstania Mrocznego Portalu, przez który orkowie i ogry przybyli do Azeroth z Draenoru. **Lordaeron - północna część Wschodnich Królestw. Niegdyś ziemie te były bardzo urodzajnymi o klimacie umiarkowanych lasów iglastych. Jednakże w wyniku Trzeciej Wojny niemal 80% kontynentu jest skażone Zarazą Nieumarłych, jedne miejsca ożywają, drugie jednak przeistaczają się w krainę rodem z najgorszych koszmarów. Nie licząc południowych brzegów Lasu Srebrzystych Sosen, Gilneasu, Wyżyn Aratorskich i Ostępów cały masyw lądowy jest skażony i kontrolowany przez Plagę, jednak zachodnie tereny kontrolowane są przez Opuszczonych z Podmiasta - wolnych nieumarłych, jacy uwolnili się spod władzy Króla Lisza. Obecnie ich ziemie, razem z Quel'Thalas są częścią Nowej Hordy, niedobitki Lordaeronu, Dzikie Młoty, Gilneas i Liga Aratoru na południu dołączyły do Nowego Przymierza. **Quel'Thalas - subkontynent na północy, połączony z Lordaeronem, ojczyzna Wysokich i Krwawych Elfów, które założyły tam królestwo o takiej samej nazwie. W trakcie Wojen Trolli zaatakowane przez Amani, jednak dzięki pomocy ludzkiego Aratoru wojska elfie zdołały odeprzeć agresora. Państwo to oraz lud je zamieszkujący poważnie ucierpiało podczas Trzeciej Wojny, śladami tego jest śmierć 90% Quel'dorei, powstanie Sin'dorei z resztek tamtejszych ocalałych oraz Trupia Blizna, będąca ścieżką powstałą gdy wojska Arthasa szły do Studni Słońca. Na skutek tego kontynent podzielony jest na dwie części: zachodnią, pełną nieumarłych oraz wschodnią, nad którą Krwawe Elfy odzyskały kontrolę. **Khaz Modan - środkowa część Wschodnich Królestw. Zamieszkane są przez krasnoludy Czarnorytne i Miedziobrode, a także przez gnomy. Centralna część to mroźne Dun Morogh oraz żyzne Loch Modan, gdzie swoją władzę mają krasnoludy z Żelaznej Kuźni oraz gnomy z Gnomereganu. Nieco na północ znajdują się Mokradła łączące dzięki Przęsłu Thandola Khaz Modan i Azeroth z Lordaeronem. Na wschodzie są Wyżyny Zmierzchu, dawna ojczyzna Dzikich Młotów, obecnie przejęta przez Młot Zmierzchu. Na południu znajdują się Pustkowia oraz Gorejący Wąwóz, skąd swoje działania prowadzą Czarnorytni. Granicę wyznacza masyw górski na południu, z którego główną górą jest Czarna Skała, gdzie wciąż działają resztki Starej Hordy oraz Czarnorytni wierni starym wierzeniom. **Azeroth - południowa część Wschodnich Królestw. Jest miejscem położenia najdalej wysuniętego na południe królestwa ludzkiego - Wichrogrodu. Jednocześnie jest to miejsce, gdzie istnieją trolle dżunglowe Gurubashi oraz Mroczny Portal, przez który orkowie i ogry przeszli do tego świata z Draenoru. Tereny te są przeważnie żyzne. Na północy istnieją Płonące Stepy rządzone przez orków Czarnej Skały, niebędących w Nowej Hordzie. Nieco na południe istnieją Góry Czerwonej Grani, gdzie orkowie zmuszeni są do ukrywania się przed wojskami wichrogrodzkimi. Stamtąd można przejść do Kniei Zmierzchu i Kniei Elwynna, gdzie swoje całkowite panowanie mają Wichrogrodczanie, podobnie jak w Górach Czerwonej Grani. To właśnie w Kniei Elwynna, tuż nad Wielkim Morzem znajduje się Wichrogród, stolica tego królestwa oraz całego Przymierza. Na zachód od lasów znajdują się żyzne ziemie Zachodniego Brzegu. Południowymi ziemiami są Przylądek Cierniodławu, Bagno Smutków oraz położone na południowym wschodzie Jałowe Ziemie, gdzie w jego samym centrum zlokalizowany jest Mroczny Portal. *Kalimdor (Nowy Kalimdor) - powszechnie określany również jako Nowy Kalimdor, by odróżnić od zniszczonego przez Rozbicie Świata i podzielonego na inne kontynenty pangeatycznego Starego Kalimdoru. Składa się z trzech części, które w przeciwieństwie do Wschodnich Królestw stanowią jedność - północy, centrum i południa. To właśnie ten masyw lądowy miał najwięcej z pradawnych ziem. Na Kalimdorze istnieją rozległe pustynie na południu, żyzne stepy w centralnej części, gęste bagna na wschodzie, jałowe pustkowia na zachodzie, zaś na północy - piękne i bujne lasy. Północne ziemie zamieszkiwały ocalałe Nocne Elfy z siedzibą w Drzewie Świata Nordrassil. Lud ten, przez tysiąclecia nieśmiertelny, żył jako lud uduchowiony, oparty o praktyki druidzkie. Środkowe terytoria zamieszkiwali uduchowieni i pokojowo nastawieni taureni, zostali jednak wygnani przez agresywne centaury i przez to zmuszeni zostali do życia jako nomadzi. Południowe ziemie są ojczyzną insektoidalnych qirajich oraz podległych im silithidów. W tamtym regionie znajduje się też państwo orków Durotar ze stolicą w mieście Orgrimmar, będące jednocześnie stolicą całej Hordy. *Pandaria - południowy kontynent, ojczyzna pandarenów i mogu. Przez wieki była spowita przez magiczne mgły, jednak ostatecznie ponownie odkryta. Pandareni wsparli obie główne frakcje, a także doprowadzili do powstania pierwszych nie-pandareńskich mnichów - wędrownych piwowarów-wojowników, jacy za broń mieli jedynie drewniane kostury, zaś z wrogiem walczyli przy pomocy specyficznych ruchów, bez żadnych mieczy. Pandareńska kultura i nauka stały się inspiracją dla wielu mieszkańców Kalimdoru i Wschodnich Królestw, a nawet dla władców. Dążenie do pokoju, świadomość że agresja spotyka odpowiedź, a odpowiedź jest również agresją oraz wewnętrzna harmonia znalazły wielu zwolenników w Azeroth. Archipelagi *Kul Tiras - archipelag zamieszkały przez specyficzny rodzaj ludzi oraz morskich wrykuli określanych mianem Drustów. Ci drudzy przybyli na długo zanim około 2700 BDP pierwsi ludzie z Lordaeronu i Gilneasu przybyli na swych wielkich galerach do wybrzeży archipelagu. Wyspy te stanowią jedno z Siedmiu Królestw, a jego mieszkańcy są związani kulturowo z morzem, w związku z czym są w stanie wystawić wspaniałą piechotę morską oraz flotę. Od samego początku należeli do Przymierza, lecz gdy jego nowa wersja zdecydowała o nie zaognianiu konfliktu z Hordą oraz przyłączyła do siebie Theramore wybrali wówczas izolację. Do Przymierza dołączyli ponownie w trakcie Wojny Krwi, głównie za sprawą Jainy Proudmoore jaka wsparła swoją rodzinę w trakcie lokalnej wojny domowej. *Zandalar - archipelag wysp na Wielkim Morzu, pradawna ojczyzna trolli i obszar istnienia Imperium Zandalarskiego. To właśnie od lokalnego podgatunku trolli pochodzą wszystkie pozostałe, pośrednio można to uznać również za ojczyznę elfów, ponieważ stąd pochodzą też Mroczne Trolle, które dały początek rasie elfów, gdy tylko osiedliły się w okolicy Studni Wieczności. W chwili obecnej Zandalar posiada tropikalny wyspiarski klimat i może się pochwalić ruinami oraz budowlami liczącymi dziesiątki tysięcy lat, będąc prawdopodobnie najstarszymi budowlami śmiertelników. *Zniszczone Wyspy - archipelag wysp jaki powstał przez wzniesienie magiczne wywołane przez Gul'dana poszukującego Grobowca Sargerasa, wielkiego grobowca pod wodą, w którym schowano Awatara Mrocznego Tytana. Orczy czarnoksiężnik nie osiągnął celu i nie zdołał posiąść jego potęgi, a grobowiec został ponownie zapieczętowany. Obecnie archipelag jest miejscem gdzie położony jest Dalaran, latające miasto-państwo, ale też między innymi należące do Nocno Urodzonych Suramar czy terytoria Taurenów Wysokogórskich. Po trzeciej inwazji Legionu na planetę schroniły się tutaj resztki sił *Zagubione Wyspy - archipelag zamieszkały przez Pigmeje, na który trafiły przez przypadek gobliny z Kartelu Wody Zęzowej, ewakuując się z Kezanu i jednocześnie nieświadomie idąc w niewolę z pomocą Jastora Gallywixa, jaki zaoferował im ucieczkę. Są to wyspy pełne rozmaitych roślin tropikalnych, położone nieco na zachód od Malstromu. Po odejściu goblinów nie jest jasne co się takiego z nią stało, wiele wskazuje jednak, że Zagubione Wyspy są miejscem, które pozostało pod władzą Pigmejów i wciąż stanowią neutralne ziemie. *Lazurowej Mgły - dwie niewielkie wyspy - Lazurowej i Krwawej Mgły - na której rozbił się statek międzywymiarowy draenei. Ci ustanowili z jego resztek Exodar, stolicę państwa o takiej samej nazwie. Archipelag podzielony jest na dwie główne wyspy. Południowa, gdzie znajduje się Exodar ze względu na swój urok oraz zielono-lazurową kolorystykę flory i fauny nazwano Wyspą Lazurowej Mgły. Północna wyspa jednak odstaje od tego wzoru, gdyż w wyniku awaryjnego lądowania paliwo spryskało ją i zmutowało niebezpiecznie lokalną przyrodę. Wyspy są w całości terenami Przymierza i draenei, jednakże w czasach inwazji na Rubieże usiłowały podbić je Krwawe Elfy Kael'thasa. Ostatecznie siły Przymierza odparły ich oraz wszelkie demony. Mimo tego archipelag nadal jest zniszczony - promieniowanie z resztek kryształów statku zmieniło północną część w wygląd wielkiej krwawej plamy, natomiast południowa jest nietknięta, ponieważ tam najwyraźniej elementy pojazdu zamiast napromieniować wyspę czynią dokładnie na odwrót. *Mrocznej Włóczni - Wyspy *Kezan - ojczyzna goblinów oraz miejsce, gdzie istniaje ich stolica - Podkopalnia. To z niej właśnie Książęta Handlowi prowadzą swoje szemrane interesy. Część wyspy, gdzie znajdowała się siedziba kartelu Wody Zęzowej, została zalana przez lawę w wyniku erupcji Góry Kajaro, natomiast sama Podkopalnia najwyraźniej tylko znacznie uszkodzona. Ani Przymierze, ani Horda nie mają żadnych kontaktów z mieszkańcami Podkopalni, zakłada się więc, że wyspa wraz z całym miastem została zniszczona. W trakcie Wojny Krwi jednak jedna z placówek na Kezan, prowadzona przez Spółkę Gitgeszeft, okazała się pracować, ponieważ góra teraz wyrzuca razem z lawą tony azerytu. *Crestfall - wyspa należąca do Królestwa Kul Tiras, jednakże niezamieszkana i praktycznie nic nie znacząca. W trakcie Drugiej Wojny stacjonowała tam flota Kul Tiras wspomagana przez siły żołnierzy z Gilneas. Przez ponad 25 lat ta część lądu była kompletnie opuszczona, a jej wybrzeża przystrojone były głównie we wraki okrętów Przymierza Lordaeronu i Orczej Hordy. Obecnie wyspa jest ponoć kolejnym miejscem gdzie odkryto azeryt, tak jak na Kezanie. *Balor - niewielka wyspa położona na zachód od Knieji Elwynna oraz Wichrogrodu, niegdyś będąca główną bazą operacyjną klanów Łupieżców Burzy po upadku królestwa, po Drugiej Wojnie jej los pozostaje nieznany, jednak wiele wskazuje na to, że może wciąż znajdować się pod władzą Królestwa Wichrogrodu, jak przed Epoką Chaosu. *Ogrezonia - wyspa, której położenie nie jest niestety do końca jasne, lecz prawdopodobnie gdzieś pośród Wielkiego Morza. Zamieszkują je ogrzyce, jakie praktykują okrutne rytuały na złapanych mężczyznach i są wyjątkowo brutalne w walce. Żeglarze wszelkich frakcji omijają ten ląd szerokim łukiem, a Ci nieszczęśnicy, jacy się tam znajdą przepadają bez żadnego śladu. *Tel'Abim - *Łupów - *Hiji - *Zul'Dare - *Mechagon - *Lunomroku - Morza *Wielkie - ocean oddzielający cztery kontynenty od siebie. Jest na południe od Northrendu, na zachód od Wschodnich Królestw, na wschód od Kalimdoru oraz na północ od Pandarii. Wody te od wieków były miejscem wielu niezliczonych konfliktów zbrojnych, nie tylko w trakcie Epoki Chaosu, ale również przed nią i po niej. Pośród nich znajdują się też liczne archipelagi, na przykład Kul Tiras. Pod wodami Wielkiego Morza znajduje się Nazjatar, wielka metropolia imperium Nag. Centrum Wielkiego Morza jest Malstrom - wir powstały na ruinach zniszczonej ponad 10 tysięcy lat temu w wyniku Wojny Starożytnych. Doprowadziło to do Rozbicia Świata i obecnego jego kształtu. **Zamarznięte - część Wielkiego Morza oddzielająca Malstrom i Kalimdor od Northrendu. Nazwane prawdopodobnie z tego powodu, iż u jego wybrzeży oraz na powierzchni temperatura jest dosyć zimno, ponieważ po stronie Northrendu znajduje się Borealna Tundra, zaś po stronie Kalimdoru leży Zimowiosna. W chwili obecnej w większości kontrolowana przez Flotę Przymierza, ponieważ jest jedynym szlakiem łączącym Darnassus i Exodar z państwami Przymierza w centralnej części Kalimdoru oraz na Khaz Modan i Azeroth. **Północne - północno-wschodnia część centralnego oceanu, oddziela Północną Grań od Quel'Thalas i Lordaeronu, a przez to całe Wschodnie Królestwa od tego zamarzniętego kontynentu. To właśnie przez ten akwen nieumarli rozpoczęli inwazję na Lordaeron w trakcie Trzeciej Wojny i to właśnie tędy flota Arthasa Menethila ruszyła ku twierdzy Plagi by zniszczyć zagrożenie jego poddanych, tylko po to by stać się po zabiciu Mal'Ganisa pierwszym z Rycerzy Śmierci. Rok później miejsce to stało się obszarem przeprawy sił pod wodzą Illidana, a także Plagi kierowane przez Arthasa, by dotrzeć do Ner'zhula. Obecnie wody są patrolowane przez siły Hordy, ponieważ jest to jedyne połączenie Podmiasta i Silvermoon ze stolicami w Kalimdorze. **Południa - akweny Wielkiego Morza, jaka oddziela Kalimdor, Kezan, Zandalar i Wschodnie Królestwa od Pandarii. Zlokalizowana jest na nich masa rozmaitych wysp i archipelagów zamieszkanych przez murloki, trolle, gobliny i wiele innych ras. Na tym terenie znajdowała się Wędrująca Wyspa, gdzie zamieszkiwali pandareni jacy nie zgodzili się na izolację swego kontynentu od reszty świata. Wciąż znajdują się wyspy, gdzie stopy nie postawił jeszcze żaden śmiertelnik z Przymierza, Hordy czy pozostałych frakcji. **Koralowe - znajduje się nieco na wschód od Azshary. Nie jest nijak oddzielone od Wielkiego Morza, jego granice wyznaczają podwodne rafy koralowe. Pod jego wodami leżą ruiny Zin-Azshari, niegdyś dumnej stolicy Imperium Kaldorei położonej tuż przy Studni Wieczności. W wyniku Rozbicia Świata i walk Ruchu Oporu z Płonącym Legionem i rojalistami miasto zostało obrócone w ruiny. Część z nich można znaleźć w Azsharze, większość w Nazjatarze, natomiast resztę - na dnie Morza Koralowego. *Krwi (Malstrom) - położone w centrum znanego świata morze, otaczające wielki wir wodny, który jest też jego częścią. Wokół niego rozrzucone są liczne małe wysepki, wyspy, rafy i archipelagi niewielkich skalistych skrawków suchego lądu. Wszystko to jest jedyną pozostałością ze Studni Wieczności, magicznego akwenu powstałego gdy sam Aman'thul wyrwał z planety Y'Shaarja, jednego z czterech Przedwiecznych jacy zagnieździli się na planecie przed Tytanami. Obecnie obszar ten pozostaje terenem panowania makrura, Nag, żywiołaków, kultystów Shath'Yar lub jeszcze innych sił. Wiele okrętów, statków, kanonierek i zeppelinów przebywa drogę właśnie na pograniczu tego obszaru, ponieważ jest w ten sposób najszybciej. *Okrężne - ocean, jaki znajduje się na zachód od Kalimdoru. Jego granicę wyznacza zachodnia linia brzegowa kontynentu oraz cieśniny kalimdorsko-northrendzka i kalimdorsko-pandareńska. Nie za wiele znajduje się informacji o tym, co znajduje się za jego horyzontem. To na nim leżą Wyspy Lazurowej Mgły, nowe i obecne ziemie ojczyste draenei, wygnanych z Argusa niespaczonych eredarów, a ocalonych przez naaru. *Zakazane - ocean leżący na wschód od Wschodnich Królestw, czyli Lordaeronu, Khaz Modanu i Azeroth. Nie wiadomo co się znajduje za jego horyzontem, gdyż nikt nie śmiał przebyć wód i wrócić do domu. Co więcej nikt nie założył tutaj żadnych portów, co jedynie można znaleźć kilka osad rybackich czy przystanie Leśnych Trolli oraz Gilneańczyków osiadłych na południu. Przyczyną tego są między innymi pasma górskie, jakie oddzielają niemal w całości zespół kontynentów od wschodniego oceanu. Inne *Nazjatar - część dna Wielkiego Morza leżąca na zachód od Malstromu. Jest ojczyzną nag - Wysoko Urodzonych Azshary przemienionych przez N'Zotha - tam też urzęduje ich królowa. Miejsce to jest areną walk między nimi, a makrura, jacy od lat zamieszkiwali głębiny wszechoceanu planety. *Vashj'ir - podwodny masyw, który podbiły nagi i zamieniły w swoją bazę wypadową do ataku na Wschodnie Królestwa oraz okoliczne wyspy. Pojawiła się nieco pod powierzchnią wody wraz z Kataklizmem, Przymierze i Horda prowadziły tam działania mające na celu powstrzymać sprzymierzony z wężowymi mieszkańcami Wielkiego Morza kult zwany Młotem Zmierzchu, będący grupą szaleńców służących Deathwingowi, którzy chcieli zorganizować Godzinę Zmierzchu - czas w którym wszelkie życie na Azeroth wyginie, a Przedwieczni się wyzwolą i znów będą rządzić planetą. *Wędrująca Wyspa - wielki żółw, na którym zamieszkali pandareni nie godzący się na izolację kontynentu. Nazywający siebie Shen-zin Su od tysiącleci żyli na skorupie istoty, wierząc iż tak naprawdę jest to zwyczajna wyspa. Kiedy w trakcie końcowego epizodu Kataklizmu zwierzę wpadło w prąd morski jaki zaczął ciągnąć go w Malstrom duża grupa pandarenów ewakuowała się balonami, a nieliczna została. Jedni pod wodzą Aysy Cloudsong rozbili się w Wichrogrodzie i stworzyli filozofię Tushui, natomiast drudzy kierowani przez Ji Firepawa znaleźli się w Orgrimmarze i powołali społeczeństwo Huojin. Rasy : Zobacz też: Rasa Tytaniczne *Tytani - starożytne byty wielkości planet, jakie dziesiątki tysięcy lat temu zstąpiły wraz ze swoją armią i zniszczyły Czarne Imperium. Tworzą Panteon, a wiele ras, głównie pochodzących od ich konstruktów, oddaje im cześć jako bogom lub twórcom świata. Dzielą się na Aesir (metaliczni) i Vanir (ziemni). Toczą niekończąca się wojnę z Płonącym Legionem oraz tworami przerażających Władców Pustki, między innymi z Przedwiecznymi. Pośrednio odpowiedzialni za stworzenie ras obecnych, które z czasem uległy Klątwie Ciała, między innymi wrykuli i ludzi, gnomów, krasnoludów czy tol'virów. *Żelazne Wrykule - tytaniczne twory mające pilnować Ulduaru. Obecnie na wymarciu, znaczna większość z nich stała się wrykulami. **Wrykule - żyjąca w Northrendzie rasa będąca potomkami Żelaznych Wrykuli dotkniętych Klątwą Ciała. Zamieszkują liczne fiordy kontynentu oraz zajmują się rybołówstwem, piractwem, polowaniem oraz niekiedy uprawą roli. Wierzą w liczne bóstwa, a także w Światłość, zaś za boga śmierci obrali kilka lat temu Króla Lisza, gdy ten tworzył Plagę, stając się sprzymierzoną rasą. Po porażce Plagi w większości niezależni. ***Ludzie - potomkowie słabych wrykulskich dzieci, jakie zostały ewakuowane przez swoich rodziców do dzisiejszego Lordaeronu, gdzie w Dłoni Tyra stworzyli pierwsze plemiona. W czasie Wojen Trolli stworzyli Imperium Aratoru, jakie stało się sojusznikiem Wysokich Elfów i pokonało trolle. W wyniku zbyt wielkich rozmiarów Arator podzielił się na Siedem Królestw: Alterak, Lordaeron, Wichrogród, Kul Tiras, Dalaran, Gilneas i Burzogród. Te niezależne państwa przetrwały aż do Epoki Chaosu. Wówczas Alterak zdradził Przymierze, Lordaeron i Dalaran zostały zniszczone przez Plagę w ostatniej wojnie, Wichrogród zmieciony został przez orków po czym został odbudowany, Kul Tiras i Gilneas zostały ocalone, a Burzogród ledwo przetrwały. Współcześnie większość ludzi żyje w Wichrogrodzie i jest przedstawicielami Przymierza, nieliczne grupy są neutralne lub nawet samodzielne. ***Val'kyrie - wyniesione wrykulskie kobiety, pierwotnie będące wybrańczyniami Światła, po nadejściu Plagi jednak powstały też Val'kyrie Cienia. Obecnie te należące do Światła są niezależnymi bytami, często uchodzącymi za święte w oczach zwykłych śmiertelników, służące pomocą czasami również Przymierzu, natomiast te należące do Cienia zdecydowały się pozostać przy Pladze lub dołączyć do Opuszczonych i tym samym do Hordy. ***Drustowie - *Troggowie - rasa powstała przed Ziemnymi, uznana przez Tytanów za nieudaną. Żyją głównie w podziemiach i jaskiniach. Ich odwiecznymi wrogami są wszyscy potomkowie Ziemnych i Mechagnomów, to jest krasnoludy oraz gnomy, jednakże są wrodzy również wobec innych ras, jak trolle czy ludzie. *Mechagnomy - **Gnomy - potomkowie stworzonych przez Tytani metalicznych Mechagnomów. Są wybitnymi konstruktorami i inżynierami, a co za tym idzie - urodzonymi wynalazcami. Pochodzą z Gnomereganu, podziemnego miasta pełnego rozmaitych mechanizmówi oraz części zamiennych. Przez stulecia pomagali krasnoludom, którzy dzięki nim nauczyli się nowatorskich technik i wyszkolili strzelców i saperów, zaś gnomy opanowały maszyny latające. Ich naturalnymi wrogami są gobliny, jednak te nie tworzą by odkrywać i pomagać sobie w życiu, lecz by prowadzić biznes i wysadzać. W pojedynczych przypadkach jednak potrafią ze sobą współpracować. Zaledwie rok po zakończeniu Trzeciej Wojny gnomy, razem z krasnoludami z Ironforge i ludźmi z Wichrogrodu uformowały Nowe Przymierze na ruinach Przymierza Lordaeronu. *Ziemni - **Krasnoludy - potomkowie Ziemnych, stworzonych przez Tytanów konstrukcji, urodzeni myśliwi i górnicy. Ze względu na koegzystencję z gnomami stali się również wybitnymi technikami. To dzięki nim powszechne stały się karabiny, jak również sposób budowy podziemnych fortec i kopalń. Ich miasta znajdują się pod ziemią, zbudowane tak by nie przeszkadzały płynąć lawie, ale jednocześnie by można było ukryć się przed wrogami. Miejsca te posiadają też tajne przejścia w góry w razie konieczności ewakuacji, na tereny gdzie uprawia się rolę lub robi jeszcze inne rzeczy. ***Miedziobrode - ***Dzikie Młoty - ***Czarnorytni - ***Dzieci Mrozu - *Obserwatorzy - *Anubisathy - *Kamienni Tol'virowie - **Tol'virowie - Rdzenne *Trolle - najstarsza znana rasa na planecie. Pochodzą z archipelagu Zandalar, gdzie narodziło się Imperium Zul, a to w wyniku rozmiarów podzieliło się na Zandalar, Gurubashi, Drakkari i Amani. Dzielą się na wiele rodzajów. Z natury szamanistyczni, przed wiekami rządzili Azeroth dzięki pokonaniu rasy Aqir, jednak wraz z nastaniem Nocnych Elfów ich siła osłabła. Jedni z nich - plemię Mrocznej Włóczni - sprzymierzyło się z Orczą Hordą, a w 22 ADP wstąpiło do Nowej Hordy. **Mroczne Trolle - jedna z dwóch grup trolli, jaka nigdy nie stworzyła własnego imperium. Zorganizowani w plemiona zamieszkiwali do czasów Trzeciej Wojny okolice Góry Hyjal. Gdy ta zakończyła się zwycięstwem ras śmiertelnych i zniszczeniem Nordrassilu razem z Archimondem resztki ocalałej populacji zbiegły do Azshary. Kiedy nastało Wyniesienie Króla Lisza Mroczne Trolle niemal w całości przeniosły się do Zandalaru. Nieliczne zostały w Spaczonym Lesie oraz Górze Hyjal, a kilka ich plemion dołączyło nawet do Mrocznej Włóczni. ***Elfy - potomkowie Mrocznych Trolli. Część z nich dziesiątki tysięcy lat temu osiadła przy Studni Wieczności, jaka przeistoczyła się w wyniku mutacji w pierwsze Nocne Elfy. To właśnie wtedy zaczęła się historia istnienia elfów na Azeroth. Od trolli wyróżniają się dłuższymi, szpiczastymi uszami, często świecącymi oczami oraz nieco mniejszymi zębami. Dodatkowo elfy są mniej owłosione, żyją dłużej i mają nieco niższy od trolli wzrost. Wiele lat obie rasy wierzyły że pochodzenie elfów od najstarszej znanej rasy Azeroth to herezja, do czasu aż w Uldumie i Ulduarze Brann Miedziobrody odnalazł dowody na potwierdzenie tej teorii. ****Nocne Elfy - pierwszy rodzaj elfów, bezpośredni wynik mutacji Mrocznych Trolli przez energie Studni Wieczności. Są znakomitymi magami, co potwierdza istnienie mnóstwa druidów, kapłanów i magów w ich szeregach. Ich imperium niegdyś podzieliło się na dwie grupy - kastę-rasę zwaną Wysoko Urodzonymi bazujących na magii tajemnej oraz pozostałe elfy, które wybrały druidyzm jako swoje czary. Gdy doszło do Rozbicia Świata Quel'dorei odeszli na południe do Dire Maul lub za Wielkie Morze do Quel'Thalas, gdzie stali się Wysokimi Elfami. Nocne Elfy ponownie pojawiły się w czasach Trzeciej Wojny, po swoim trwającym ponad 10 tysięcy lat Długim Czuwaniu nad Azeroth. Początkowo wrodzy wobec Przymierza Lordaeronu i Orczej Hordy z czasem stali się sojusznikami aż do bitwy o Górę Hyjal, gdzie pokonali wspólnie Archimonde'a, jego demony oraz Plagę Nieumarłych. Po zakończeniu działań wojennych przenieśli stolicę ze zniszczonego Nordrassilu do Darnassusa na Drzewie Świata Teldrassil. Kiedy konflikt między Wichrogrodem a Orgrimmarem zaczął narastać Kaldorei wybrali stronę Przymierza. ****Nagi - przemienione przez N'Zotha elfy należące niegdyś do Wysoko Urodzonych zebranych wokół Królowej Azshary. W efekcie Rozbicia Świata uważano je za wymarłe aż do czasów po Trzeciej Wojnie, gdy wówczas na krótko po bitwie o Górę Hyjal wyszły z wód w okolicach Malstromu na zawołanie Illidana Stormrage'a, by pomóc mu zniszczyć Króla Lisza. Jednak Ner'zhul nie został zniszczony, a na domiar złego jego dusza połączyła się z duszą Arthasa, co doprowadziło do koronacji nowego władcy nieumarłych. Wówczas to, po Wyniesieniu Króla Lisza część Nag pod wodzą Lady Vashj podążyła za Illidanem, podczas gdy ta, która obrała za cel zdobycie wybrzeży Azeroth została w Nazjatarze. Kiedy napięcia między Przymierzem a Hordą zaczęły się rozwijać w 25 ADP wówczas Nagi zaatakowały i zdobyły kilka posterunków w Kalimdorze, ale również we Wschodnich Królestwach. 3 lata później brały udział w Kataklizmie po stronie Deathwinga, natomiast 5 lat później zaczęły atakować wybrzeża pogrążonych w Wojnie Krwi Przymierza i Hordy, w tym ich sojuszników w postaci Kul Tirasu oraz Zandalaru. Wiele wskazuje na to, że na ich czele tym razem osobiście stoi Azshara, wszystkim kierując z Nazjataru. ****Wysokie Elfy - potomkowie Wysoko Urodzonych, jacy ocaleli w czasie Rozbicia Świata, lecz za odmowę porzucenia praktykowania magii tajemnej wygnano ich ze społeczeństwa. Powstały dwie grupy - jedna poszła za Jarodem Shadowsongiem na południe, inna na swoich statkach wyruszyła za Wielkie Morze trafiając do Wschodnich Królestw, na północną część kontynentu - do Lordaeronu. Tam znaleźli subkontynent w postaci Quel'Thalas i założyli w tym miejscu swoje państwo ze stolicą w Silvermoon. Byli zawziętymi wrogami Leśnych Trolli i sprzymierzeńcami ludzi, gnomów i krasnoludów. W trakcie Drugiej Wojny byli członkiem Przymierza Lordaeronu, natomiast w czasie przed Trzecią Wojną byli w sojuszu z Przymierzem, ciesząc się niezależnością. W trakcie Trzeciej Wojny ponad 90% populacji wybiły wojska Plagi prowadzone przez Arthasa Menethila. W walce poległa między innymi Sylvanas Windrunner, zamieniona w Banshee przez upadłego paladyna oraz Najwyższy Król Anasterian Sunstrider. Jego syn - Kael'thas - powołał z resztek nową rasę w postaci Krwawych Elfów, zaś młodsza siostra Sylvanas - Vereesa - zebrała niedobitki, ratując życie niewielkiej części i zachowując rasę przy istnieniu. Kolejna część wyruszyła wraz z Jainą Proudmoore, gdzie wróciwszy do Wschodnich Królestw połączyli się z pozostałymi pobratymcami. ****Krwawe Elfy - **Dżunglowe Trolle - gatunek trolli należący niemal w całości do Nowej Hordy. Ich wódz - Sen'jin - otrzymał pomoc od Thralla, choć zginął z rąk Zar'jiry, więc jego syn - Vol'jin - za ocalenie jego ludu przysiągł orczemu przywódcy wierność aż po grób. Plemię Mrocznej Włóczni należy właśnie do tego rodzaju i reprezentuje interesy wszystkich należących do Hordy plemion trolli, niezależnie od tego skąd pochodzą. Duża ich część zginęła lub cierpiała na skutek Trzeciej Wojny, tyranii Garrosha Hellscreama czy trzeciej inwazji Legionu na Azeroth. **Zandalariańskie Trolle - najstarsza i jednocześnie najbardziej zaawansowana magicznie oraz technologicznie odmiana trolli. Pochodzą z Zandalaru, obecnie archipelagu wysp będącego miejscem powstania starożytnego Imperium Zul, po którym przejęli największą schedę. Stworzyli Imperium Zandalarskie, które razem z Drakkari, Gurubashi i Amani rządziło światem aż do czasów Kaldorei. Wielokrotnie usiłowali podbić Pandarię, lecz zostali odparci przez pandarenów oraz ich sojuszników. Pochodzące stamtąd trolle są świetnymi żeglarzami, a także uważają się za lepszych od pozostałych rodzajów trolli. W wyniku Wojny Krwi zmuszeni zostali do sojuszu z plemieniem Mrocznej Włóczni, tym samym stając się częścią Hordy, użyczając dzięki temu swojej floty wojennej na potrzeby tej wyniszczającej wojny światowej. **Leśne Trolle - **Lodowe Trolle - **Piaskowe Trolle - jedna z dwóch grup trolli, jaka nigdy nie stworzyła własnego imperium. Żyją w klimacie pustynnym w sposób koczowniczy. Powstali jako podgrupa dżunglowych, by potem stać się samodzielną rasą. Ich narodziny były efektem działań Starych Bóstw, jakie chciały stworzyć swoich wyznawców, jednak Ci odrzucili ich i zwrócili się przeciwko ich kultystom oraz kapłanom. Tym samym uwolniły się z niewoli jaka nastąpiła przy narodzinach. Obecnie dosyć chętnie współpracują z przybyszami w Tanaris, gdzie liczą że pomogą im pozbyć się dręczących ich silithidów. **Krwawe Trolle - *Pandareni - *Smokowate - **Proto-smoki - ***Smoki - ****Brązowe - *****Nieskończoności - ****Czerwone - ****Zielone - ****Niebieskie - ****Czarne - *****Skrzydła Pustki - ****Zmierzchu - ****Chromatyczne - ***Drakonidy - ***Smocze Pomioty - *Pigmeje - **Gobliny - skąpa i chciwa rasa najprawdopodobniej pochodząca od pigmejów. Są zielonoskórzy i bardzo kochają dwie rzeczy: pieniądze i materiały wybuchowe. Ich wynalazcy są w stanie tworzyć wątpliwe co prawda, lecz bardzo dobre wynalazki. Przez to są od niepamiętnych czasów rywalami gnomów, których z wzajemnością darzą nienawiścią. Rasa pochodzi z wyspy o nazwie Kezan. Początkowo byli niewolnikami trolli, lecz w pewnym momencie w wydobywaniu kaja'mite zmądrzeli i udało im się zorganizować rewoltę. Działają jako neutralna rasa, lecz niektóre z karteli - ich organizacji - robi ustępstwa, jak na przykład Parochlebcy w trakcie Drugiej Wojny, którzy wsparli działania Orczej Hordy czy Woda Zęzowa, której lider, Jastor Gallywix, ogłosił przynależność do Nowej Hordy po tym jak jej flota ocaliła gobliny, gdyż te z kolei ocaliły założyciela frakcji - Go'ela. Obce *Orkowie - pochodząca z Draenoru rasa podobna nieco do ludzi, jednak różniąca się między innymi większymi mięśniami, siłą oraz kłami na dolnej żuchwie. Wierzą w szamanizm i od zawsze związały były z naturą, aż do 5 BDP, kiedy to na skutek machinacji Ner'zhula a potem Gul'dana zostali spaczeni i posiedli zieloną skórę. Przez ponad 20 lat stali się narzędziem Płonącego Legionu, najpierw wycinając na swej planecie draenei i zawierając sojusz z ogrami jako Orcza Horda, a potem rozpoczynając atak na planetę Azeroth. Pierwsza Wojna zakończyła się ich zwycięstwem, przez co zniszczone zostało Królestwo Wichrogrodu, ale przegrali Drugą Wojnę oraz stracili przez Ner'zhula własną planetę, więc zamieszkali na terenie Wschodnich Królestw. W trakcie Trzeciej Wojny większość podążyła za Thrallem, nowym Wodzem Wojennym i powróciła do szamanizmu. Po wojnie założyli Durotar, nowe państwo w Kalimdorze i stali się fundamentem Nowej Hordy. **Mag'har - *Ogry - *Eredarowie - rasa będąca rdzenną na planecie Argus, obecnie wymarła. Podzieliła się na spaczonych eredarów man'ari oraz na niespaczonych draenei, którzy posłuchali Velena i wyruszyli wraz z Naaru na wygnanie. Część z eredarów - jednych i drugich - można znaleźć na Azeroth. **Draenei - niebieskoskóra rasa z rogami na głowach, ogonem jak u węża oraz kopytach zamiast stóp. Ich nazwa oznacza "wygnani", ponieważ uciekli gdy ich rodzima planeta - Argus - została zmieniona w kwaterę główną Legionu przez Sargerasa. Tamtejsi eredarzy, jacy nie poszli za Velenem, stali się man'ari - potężnymi demonicznymi generałami piekielnej hordy. Draenei dotarli ostatecznie do Draenoru, gdzie zaprzyjaźnili się z lokalnymi orkami, jednak gdy tych wypaczył Mannoroth wówczas wygnańcy doświadczyli ludobójstwa i zmuszeni zostali do ucieczki z planety. Około 26 ADP trafili na Azeroth, rozbijając się na terenie Wysp Lazurowej Mgły. Tam stworzyli swą stolicę - Exodar. Obecnie należą do Przymierza i starają się odzyskać Rubieże, poszukując swoich dawno straconych bliskich. ***Złamani - ****Zagubieni - Nieumarli *Banshee - przemienione w nienawistne duchy dążące do zniszczenia wszystkiego co napotkają duchy elfek. Większość z nich powstała w wyniku Trzeciej Wojny, kiedy Arthas Menethil zniszczył Quel'Thalas lub w trakcie inwazji Płonącego Legionu na Kalimdor. Kiedy Plaga uwolniła się spod demonicznej niewoli w wyniku klęski Legionu, a wojna domowa na terenie wyniszczonego Lordaeronu między Nathrezimami, lojalistami i rebeliantami zwanymi Opuszczonymi zakończyła się większość Banshee ruszyła do Northrendu lub za Kel'Thuzadem. Inne natomiast, wyrwawszy się spod władzy Króla Lisza stały się najbardziej lojalnymi wojowniczkami Królowej Banshee, przywódczyni Opuszczonych. *Ghule - *Opuszczeni - wolni nieumarli, jacy należą do Hordy. Swój początek wzięli w trakcie Wojny Domowej na Ziemiach Plagi, gdy część z nieumarłych wyzwoliła się z mentalnych okowów Króla Lisza i rozpoczęła walkę z resztkami Legionu, Ruchem Oporu Przymierza oraz Plagą. W jej trakcie Sylvanas Windrunner, przywódczyni rebeliantów, zdołała zmusić do uległości Varimathrasa oraz wykorzystać Ruch Oporu przeciwko jak Pladze, tak i Legionowi. Gdy wojna zakończyła się ich zwycięstwem powstało Podmiasto - stolica ich królestwa w postaci przebudowanych katakumb Lordaeronu. Współcześnie Opuszczeni starają się odeprzeć siły kultystów, Plagi oraz fanatycznej Szkarłatnej Krucjaty, zabijającej wszystkich nieumarłych niezależnie od tego do kogo należą. *Geisty - *Wampiry - **San'layn - **Vargule - *Stado Plagi - smoki jakie zostały zabite, a następnie wskrzeszone przez moce Króla Lisza, stając się częścią Plagi. Są jednymi z najniebezpieczniejszych stworzeń nieumarłej potęgi, ponieważ potrafią unicestwić sporą ilość wojsk, a i swoich żywych pobratymców mogą z łatwością pokonać. Najwięcej z tych stworzeń walczyło w trakcie Wojny przeciwko Królowi Liszowi w 27 ADP. Od tamtego czasu zwiady frakcji śmiertelników nie widziały nigdy później tego Stada. Możliwe ze wszyscy jego członkowie zostali wybici do nogi lub ukryci się na wyraźny rozkaz nowego władcy nieumarłych. Shath'Yar *N'raqi - *Aqir - starożytna rasa stworzona przez Przedwiecznych, służąca im w roli niewolników i żołnierzy. Dziesiątki tysięcy lat przed Tytanami była najpowszechniejszą rasą na świecie, po czym w wyniku upadku Czarnego Imperium stała się pokonaną, jednak szybko zdołała się odbudować. Upadła na skutek wojen z trollowym Imperium Zul, jakie przybyły ze wschodu i po zwycięstwie dokonali podziału ziem na wschodnie Amani, północne Drakkari, południowo-wschodnie Gurubashi i środkowy Zandalar. Przedstawiciele rasy insektoidalnej z kolei podzielili się na części zachodnią, północną i południową. **Qiraji - ***Silithidzi - **Nerubianie - **Mantidzi - *Sha - Demony *Nathrezimowie - *Infernale - *Shivarra - *Eredarowie Man'ari - *Sukkuby i Inkuby - Istoty Światła i Pustki *Naaru - Podróż Po Azeroth podróż przebiega we wszystkich trzech rodzajach: na lądzie, na morzu i w powietrzu. Ale to nie jedyna forma przemieszczania się po globie. Dzięki odpowiednim wynalazkom i czarom mieszkańcy mogą się przemieszczać pod wodą, pod ziemią, teleportując się do jakiejś lokalizacji lub nawet wielkimi jednostkami powietrznymi, jak sterowce czy kanonierki. Są też i inne sposoby podróżowania po świecie. Mieszkańcy zwyczajowo korzystają z okrętów i/lub sterowców do przemieszczania się między kontynentami, zaś w przypadku podróżowania po kontynencie używają często rozmaitych wierzchowców, lądowych jak na przykład konie lub w przypadku dalszych wypraw latających, między innymi gryfy. Czasami by przemieszczać się przez góry korzystają z wind, jak ma to miejsce u taurenów i ich stolicą - Thunder Bluff. Ciekawostki *Według kilku fanów Azeroth to tak naprawdę Ziemia, a akcja dzieje się wiele tysiącleci, jeśli nie milionów lat, przed nastaniem naszej ery. *Nazwa Azeroth pochodzi od nazwy Azotha. Prawdopodobnie tak pierwotni ludzie nazywali Stary Kalimdor. Nazwa ta jest używana w trzech przypadkach: dla południowego subkontynentu Wschodnich Królestw, dla całych Wschodnich Królestw oraz dla całej planety. W chwili obecnej kontynent Azeroth jest nazywany Wschodnimi Królestwami, a subkontynent ma niezmienioną nazwę. Niektórzy przypuszczają że Azeroth pochodzić może od słowa N'Zoth, jednak jest ona odrzucana przez Blizzard i wielu fanów uznających wersję z ewolucją słowa Azotha. *Z wyliczeń całej populacji wynika, że w Azeroth żyje dokładnie 1 milion 469 tysięcy 93 istoty rozumne na planecie, licząc oczywiście tylko znaną przestrzeń. Przyjmując założenie, że gracze to mieszkańcy wówczas mamy 10 milionów do około 1,46 miliona NPC, co oznacza, że populacja Azeroth w przybliżeniu wynosi 11,5 miliona. Można więc stwierdzić, że ludność na obszarze planety jest bardzo rozproszona. Jeżeli poza znanymi lądami istnieją jeszcze jakieś inne można założyć że populacja na Azeroth może sięgać setek milionów. *Najwyższym punktem na planecie jest góra Mount Neverest, zwana żartobliwie przez niektórych graczy Warcraft Everest. Dla wielu z graczy bardzo częstą atrakcją stało się dojście do najwyższego jej punktu. Galeria obrazów Planeta Azeroth world.jpg|Azeroth w Wielkim Mroku.|link= Topographyworldmap.jpg|Mapa atlasowa|link= Azerothwc3.JPG|Azeroth w Warcraft III.|link= AzerothWRPG.jpg|Mapa w Warcraft RPG|link= WarcraftWOWRPGworldmap.jpg|Mapa w World of Warcraft RPG|link= Southseas.JPG|''Lands of Mystery'' - Mapa południowych mórz|link= Otherislands.JPG|Globus Azeroth.|link= Spinningazeroth.jpg|Obracający się świat.|link= Globe Kalimdor.jpg|Kalimdor na globusie w Salach Błyskawic.|link= Globe Eastern Kingdoms.jpg|Wschodnie Królestwa na globusie w Salach Błyskawic.|link= Globe Maelstrom.jpg|Maelstrom na globusie w Salach Błyskawic.|link= Globe Southern land.jpg|Południowe lądy na globusie w Salach Błyskawic. Wyspa Kezan, a może Pandaria?|link= WorldMap-World.jpg|Obecna mapa Azeroth|link= Super mapa.jpg|Azeroth widziane z poziomi supermapy w dodatku Warlords of Draenor|link= Warlock World Map.jpg|Mapa wykonana przez Warlocka|link= Azeroth_New_World_Map.jpg|Azeroth widziane w WoWie (nieoficjalne).|link= Historia Sargeras_cleaving_planet.jpg|Sargeras oczyszcza spaczony świat.|link= CThunPreHistory.jpg|Czasy Czarnego Imperium.|link= Tytani_kontra_Stare_Bóstwa.jpg|Wojna Tytanów ze Starymi Bóstwami.|link= Chronicle_Burning_Legion.jpg|Powstanie Płonącego Legionu.|link= Zuldazar.jpg|Zul, pierwsze imperium śmiertelników.|link= Zin-Azshari.jpg|Imperium Kaldorei.|link= Zin-Azshari_Warbringers.jpg|Zin-Azshari, stolica Imperium Kaldorei.|link= Mogu_vs_mantid.jpg|Mogu walczą z mantidami w czasie Epoki Setek Królów.|link= Pandareni_kontra_Zandalariańskie_Trolle.jpg|Wojny Trolli Zandalarskich.|link= Cenarius_vs_Mannoroth.jpg|Wojna Starożytnych.|link= Great_Sundering.jpg|Wielkie Rozbicie.|link= Powstanie_Nag.png|Transformacja Wysoko Urodzonych w Nagi.|link= Chronicle_Nordrassil_blessing.jpg|Pobłogosławienie Nordrassilu.|link= Założenie Quel'Thalas.jpg|Powstanie Quel'Thalas.|link= Hand_of_Tyr.jpg|Wrykulscy wygnańcy pod Dłonią Tyra.|link= Troll_Wars_magi.jpg|Wojny Trolli.|link= Chronicle2_Apexis.jpg|Apexis, cywilizacja arakkoan przed Gorią.|link= Rajaxx.jpg|Rajaxx w czasach Wojny Ruchomych Piasków.|link= Chronicle_Scarab_Wall.jpg|Mur Skarabeuszowy, powstały po Wojnie Ruchomych Piasków.|link= Aegwynn_vs_Avatar.jpg|Aegwynn kontra Awatar Sargerasa.|link= Przyzwanie_Ragnarosa.jpg|Przyzwanie Ragnarosa przez Czarnorytnych.|link= Goria.jpg|Goria, ogrze imperium w Draenorze.|link= Chronicle2_Genedar.jpg|Przybycie draenei.|link= Chronicle2_Clans.jpg|Orkowie i ich klany.|link= Chronicle2_Blood-curse.jpg|Początek spaczenia orków.|link= Chronicle2_Blackhand.jpg|Horda podporządkowuje sobie ogry.|link= Chronicle2_Siege_of_Shattrath.jpg|Oblężenie Shattrath i walka orków z draenei.|link= Siege_of_Shattrath.jpg|Ludobójstwo draenei.|link= Chronicle_Karazhan.jpg|Karazhan, siedziba Medivha.|link= Chronicle2_Medivh.jpg|Medivh odpiera atak Gurubashich spod Wichrogrodu.|link= Chronicle2_Shadow_Council.jpg|Rada Cienia, która spaczyła orków.|link= Chronicle2_Dark_Portal.jpg|Pierwsza Wojna.|link= Pierwsza Wojna.jpg|Walki Pierwszej Wojny.|link= Chronicle2_Young_Khadgar.jpg|Khadgar w wypaczonej rzeczywistości Karazhanu.|link= Chronicle_Stormwind_refugees.jpg|Koniec Pierwszej Wojny.|link= Turalyon_tworzy_Sojusz_Lordaeron.jpg|Powstanie Sojuszu Lordaeronu.|link= Chronicle_Second_War.jpg|Druga Wojna.|link= Second War as seen in Warcraft III.jpg|Druga Wojna toczyła się na lądzie, morzu i w powietrzu.|link= Bitwa_na_Pogórzu_Hillsbradzkim.jpg|Bitwa na Pogórzu Hillsbradzkim.|link= Chronicle2_Gul'dan_and_the_Tomb_of_Sargeras.jpg|Gul'dan wznosi z dna Wielkiego Morza Grobowiec Sargerasa.|link= Chronicle2_Statue_of_Alleria.jpg|Odbudowany Wichrogród.|link= Inwazja_na_Draenor.jpg|Przymierze atakuje Draenor.|link= Chronicle2_Ner'zhul.jpg|Ner'zhul otwiera kolejne portale.|link= Alexstrasza_wolna.jpg|Bitwa o Grim Batol.|link= WWI_Azjol-Nerub.jpg|Azjol-Nerub, pierwsze królestwo upadłe przez podboje Plagi.|link= Kel'Thuzad_and_the_Frozen_Throne.jpg|Kel'Thuzad przed obliczem Króla Lisza - dawniej Ner'zhula.|link= Sen'jin i Thrall.jpg|Exodus Hordy.|link= Plaga_atakuje_siły_Przymierza.jpg|Trzecia Wojna.|link= Arthas_w_Stratholme.jpg|Wyrżnięcie Stratholme.|link= Spalenie_Stratholme.jpg|Spalone Stratholme.|link= Arthas_zabija_ojca.jpg|Arthas dokonawszy ojcobójstwa.|link= Sylvanas_pokonana_przez_Arthasa.jpg|Sylvanas pokonana przez Arthasa.|link= Sunwell_reignited.jpg|Studia Słońca, gdzie wskrzeszono Kel'Thuzada jako lisza.|link= Cenarius_kontra_spaczony_Grom.jpg|Cenarius walczy ze spaczonym Gromem.|link= IllidanFightTichondrius.jpg|Illidan jako demon zabija Tichondriusa.|link= Archimonde_atakuje_Nordrassil.jpg|Archimonde atakuje Górę Hyjal.|link= Kil'jaeden and Illidan.jpg|Kil'jaeden zleca Illidanowi zniszczenie Króla Lisza.|link= Lady Vash ze sztyletami i łukiem.jpg|Lady Vash, przywódczyni Nag jakie stanęły po stronie Illidana.|link= Kael'thas.jpg|Kael'thas Sunstrider, przywódca Krwawych Elfów, późniejszych sojuszników Illidana.|link= Chronicle3_battle_with_Magtheridon.jpg|Pokonanie Magtheridona.|link= Arthas frostmourne.jpg|Arthas w czasie Wojny Domowej na Ziemiach Plagi.|link= Illidan_v_Arthas.jpg|Illidan kontra Arthas pod Lodową Koroną.|link= Teldrassilmovie.jpg|Teldrassil, nowe Drzewo Świata.|link= Orgrimmar_construction.jpg|Powstanie Orgrimmaru.|link= Theramore1.jpg|Theramore, miasto lordaerońskich uchodźców.|link= Lady Katrana Prestor TCG.jpg|Onyxia jako Lady Katrana Prestor, przywódczyni spiskowców.|link= Edwin VanCleef TCG3.jpg|Edwin VanCleef, twórca Bractwa Defiasów, jeden ze współorganizatorów spisku.|link= For the Horde.jpg|Morczna Horda w lochach Czarnej Skały|link= Anduin_Varian_Chronicle.jpg|Powrót Variana do Wichrogrodu.|link= Hakkar i jego wyznawcy.jpg|Hakkar i jego wyznawcy z plemienia Gurubashi.|link= Naxxramas-overplaguewood.jpg|Naxxramas lewituje nad Ziemiami Plagi.|link= Echoes of the Shifting Sands.jpg|Otwarcie Skarabeuszowego Muru, początek Wojny Ahn'Qiraj.|link= Chronicle3_Majordomo_Executus.jpg|Majordomo Executus i jego Czarnorytni.|link= Dark Portal Active.jpg|Mroczny Portal aktywowany ponownie.|link= Przywódcy_Illidarich.jpg|Illidari władający Rubieżami.|link= Chronicle3 Thrall and Garrosh.jpg|Thrall opowiada Garroshowi w Rubieżach o męstwie jego ojca.|link= Kael'thasCloseup.png|Kael'thas po staniu się Nieszczęsnym na usługach Kil'jaedena.|link= Chronicle3_Kil'jaeden.jpg|Kil'jaeden w Studni Wieczności.|link= Wrath Login No Text.jpg|Cytadela Lodowej Korony, gdzie przez lata panował nad Plagą Król Lisz.|link= Atak_na_Kaplicę_Światła_Nadziei.jpg|Atak na Kaplicę Światła Nadziei.|link= Atak_na_Cytadelę_Lodowej_Korony.jpg|Atak Przymierza i Hordy na Northrend.|link= Chronicle3_Bolvar_and_Dranosh.jpg|Bolvar i Dranosh przeciwko Pladze.|link= Putress-Blight.jpg|Zdrada Ropiarza i masakra pod Angratharem.|link= Ulduar Concept Art Peter Lee.jpg|Plan ataku na Ulduar.|link= Fanart Ulduar Patch.jpeg|Ulduar, miejsce wiedzy o Azeroth oraz więzienie Yogg-Sarona.|link= 400px-Anub'arak full.jpg|Anub'arak, dowódca Plagi na terenach Nerubianu.|link= Chronicle3_Tirion_v_Lich_King.jpg|Upadek Króla Lisza.|link= Mekkatorque-hires.jpg|Plakat Operacji "Gnomeregan"|link= Cairne's death.jpg|Garrosh zabija Cairne'a Bloodhoofa|link= Gallywix's Yacht Leaves Kezan.jpg|Jacht Gallywixa ucieka z Kezanu.|link= Invasion of Gilneas.jpg|Inwazja na Gilneas.|link= Darkshore-cata2.jpg|Kataklizm.|link= Landfall_Raneman_art.jpg|Wojna Przymierza z Hordą.|link= Southern_Barrens_Cataclysm.jpg|Ugory, główna front wojny Przymierza i Hordy.|link= Council_of_Three_Hammers_TCG.jpg|Powstanie Rady Trzech Młotów.|link= Chronicle_Uldum.jpg|Uldum, miejsce starcia Przymierza, Hordy i kultystów Przedwiecznych.|link= Alexstrasza vs Deathwing2.jpg|Alexstrasza walczy z Deathwingiem na Wyżynach Zmierzchu.|link= Aspects.jpg|Smocze Aspekty stają się śmiertelnikami.|link= Bitwa_morska_u_wybrzeży_Pandarii.jpg|Odkrycie Pandarii.|link= Jaina Tides of War.jpg|Jaina Proudmoore po upadku Theramore.|link= Sprofanowanie_Doliny_Wiecznych_Kwiatów.jpg|Sprofanowanie Doliny Wiecznych Kwiatów.|link= Oblężenie_Orgrimmaru.jpg|Rebelia, Pandaria, Dalaran i Przymierze razem przeciwko Grommashowi.|link= OrgrimmarSiege2.jpg|Oblężenie Orgrimmaru.|link= War_Crimes_Cover_art.jpg|Sąd nad Garroshem w Świątyni Białego Tygrysa.|link= Temple of the White Tiger.jpg|Świątynia Białego Tygrysa, gdzie sądzono Garrosha.|link= Windrunner Spire.jpg|Iglica Windrunnerów, miejsce narodzin spisku sióstr Windrunner.|link= Zaela WoD.jpg|Zaela, przywódczyni resztek zwolenników Garrosha w Grim Batol i inicjatorka spisku przeciwko sądzącym go w Pandarii.|link= Powstanie_Żelaznej_Hordy.png|Narodziny Żelaznej Hordy.|link= Garrosh`s death.jpg|Grób Garrosha po Mak'gora z Go'elem w alternatywnym Draenorze.|link= Grobowiec_Sargerasa_w_trakcie_trzeciej_inwazji.png|Trzecia Inwazja Legionu.|link= Argus_Azsuna.jpg|Argus widziany z Dalaranu w Azsunie.|link= Śmierć Xe'ry.png|Illidan zabija Xe'rę|link= Sargeras kontra Armia Światła.jpg|Wielka Armia Światła.|link= Panteon_po_upadku_Argusa.jpg|Panteon uwolniony.|link= Illidan_i_uwięziony_Sargeras.jpg|Illidan ostatni raz staje do walki z Sargerasem.|link= Sargeras_Legion_end.jpg|Sargeras wbija miecz w Silithus.|link= Windrunner_reunion.jpg|Siostry Windrunner znowu razem.|link= Anduin_i_Sylwana_w_Ciszy_przed_Burzą.jpg|Nowy porządek - Wielki Król Anduin Wrynn i Wódz Wojenna Sylvanas Windrunner.|link= Teldrassil po spaleniu.jpg|Wojna Cierni, początek Wojny Krwi.|link= Anduin_walczy_z_Sylwaną.jpg|Oblężenie Podmiasta.|link= Wojna domowa w Kul Tiras.png|Wojna domowa w Kul Tiras.|link= Wojna domowa w Zandalarze.png|Wojna domowa w Zandalarze.|link= Kul Tiranka kontra Troll Zandalarski.jpg|Bitwa o Dazar'alor.|link= da:Azeroth de:Azeroth en:Azeroth (world) es:Azeroth (Mundo) fi:Azeroth fr:Azeroth (Monde) it:Azeroth ru:Азерот (мир) Kategoria:Świat WoW Kategoria:Lokacje Kategoria:Planety